My Love Story
by kimidori Rg-Sn
Summary: Hanya sebatas kisah cinta seorang Office Boy dengan pemilik perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.. Sasunaru.. judul ga jelas,,,author ga becus bikin summary warning : BL, tidak suka jangan di paksakan membaca.
1. Chapter 1

**My Love Story**

 **Disclameir : Kalau Naruto milik saya udah pasti mas tachi-kun ga bakal di bikin mati #fansmode…**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, ShikaKiba, dll.**

 **Warning : BL, ga jelas, ff ngawur bikinan orang amatir yang ga pernah lepas dari ke OOC-an chara-nya, buat yang anti homo atau cerita buatan saya mohon jangan di baca saya sudah kasih warning ya.**

 **a/n : ff ini sebenarnya request-an salah satu reader kimi di fandom anu tapi berhubung kimi lagi ngebet ngeramein fandom ini maka kimi jadiin versi SN dulu dengan beberapa perubahan, moga para reader berkenan membacanya sekaligus menilai ff aneh buatan kimi ^^…**

 **Tidak suka jangan di paksakan membaca silahkan klik back aja... warning berlaku jadi _No Bash_.**

Chapter 1

Di suatu pagi yang cerah seorang pemuda manis berperawakan mungil sedang berjalan di sisi jalan sambil memegang sebuah map berisi surat melamar pekerjaan, Uzumaki Naruto itulah namanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik bermata sebiru langit musim panas dengan tiga garis halus di kedua pipinya, usianya baru memasuki tahun ke 24 namun ia belum mendapat pekerjaan sejak lulus dari kuliahnya, dan kini ia sedang mencari peruntungan di sebuah perusahaan bernama Sharingan corp yang menurut sahabatnya Inuzuka Kiba, disana sedang ada lowongan pekerjaan sebagai OB atau kepanjangannya Office Boy, Naruto yang memang sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan tentulah merasa senang tak peduli apapun propesinya asal ia bisa di terima itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Tinnn

Ckit

"Hei!" pekikan keras terdengar dari bibir tipis Naruto, pemuda pirang itu jatuh tersungkur saat sebuah mobil ferrari berwarna biru tua tak sengaja menyerempetnya atau mungkin pemiliknya yang berpura-pura tidak tahu, Naruto bangkit berdiri dengan wajah merah menahan amarah, beruntung sang pemilik mobil tidak melarikan diri dan mobil itu berhenti tepat setelah menyerempet si pirang.

"Hei, kau cepat turun dari mobilmu!" perintah Naruto dengan raut wajah murka dengan telunjuk yang mengarah pada mobil tersebut.

Sang pemilik membuka pintu mobil lalu munculah sosok tampan nan rupawan bertubuh kekar dan tegap dari dalam mobil, sosok tampan berambut raven mencuat mirip pantat ayam itu lalu menghampiri Naruto.

"Ada masalah?" tanya si raven datar, Naruto mendengus sebal.

"Kau, tidak melihat kakiku lecet karena ulah mobilmu?" Naruto balik bertanya dengan inotasi yang sedikit di naikan.

Si raven memandang Naruto dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, "Hanya lecetkan tidak terluka parah." Ujarnya tak berperasaan.

Naruto menatap tak percaya pada pria dingin tak berperasaan di depannya, hanya lecet katanya? Apa dia tidak tahu jika saat ini si pirang sedang berusaha menahan rasa sakit di pergelangan kakinya.

"Setidaknya kau minta maaf padaku!" teriaknya yang agaknya mengundang perhatian orang-orang yang melewatinya.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari pria raven itu, "Baiklah aku minta maaf. Kau puas, urusan kita selesai aku pergi, bye."

Naruto ternganga, ucapan maaf macam apa itu? Pikirnya, dengan segenap kekesalan Naruto menginjak kaki si raven sebelum ia pergi lalu berjalan melewatinya dengan tampang kesal.

"Hei! Mau kemana kau, cepat minta maaf!" serunya sambil memegangi kakinya yang sakit, Naruto menoleh lalu sesaat kemudian ia memeletkan lidahnya.

"Rasakan, huh." Naruto membuang muka lalu melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

"Gadis kurang ajar, awas kau jika bertemu kembali." Umpatnya, apa dia tidak sadar jika Naruto adalah seorang laki-laki sama seperti dirinya.

.

.

Pria berambut raven itu berjalan memasuki gedung perusahaan miliknya dengan wajah kesal, mulutnya terus berkomat-kamit mengumpat 'gadis' yang menurutnya kurang ajar padanya, beberapa pegawai kantor yang merupakan bawahannya menatap aneh pada atasannya itu.

"Pagi Sasuke-sama." Sapa salah seorang pegawai di sana, Sasuke Uchiha -nama lengkap pria raven itu- tidak menghiraukan sapaan pegawainya ia terus berjalan sambil mengumpat tak jelas menuju lift yang akan membawanya keruangan miliknya.

Sementara itu dibagian lain perusahaan Sharingan Corp, Naruto dengan senyum cerahnya keluar dari ruang interview. Wajahnya memancarkan rasa puas dan bahagia mengingat di terimanya ia bekerja sebagai OB dan mulai besok ia sudah bisa langsung bekerja.

''Yatta, aku di terima.'' Pekiknya penuh semangat dengan tangan yang meninju keatas.

.

"Aku pulang, Kaa-san, Itachi." Naruto masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan perasaan gembira seraya mencari ibu dan adik laki-lakinya.

"Wah sepertinya anak kaa-san senang sekali." Ucap kaa-sannya yang kini sedang sibuk dengan membuat kue kering di dapur sedangkan adiknya Itachi yang ikut membantu sang ibu hanya tersenyum hangat.

Naruto hanya tinggal bertiga dengan ibu-nya yang bernama Uzumaki Kushina dan adik laki-lakinya Uzumaki Itachi di sebuah apartement sederhana di pinggir kota, Naruto tidak memiliki ayah karena menurut cerita ibu dan ayahnya bercerai saat usia Naruto 3 tahun dan Itachi berusia 1 tahun sehingga keduanya tidak tahu seperi apa rupa ayah mereka.

Sang adik sendiri Itachi meskipun beda usia 2 tahun lebih muda dari Naruto namun memiliki tubuh tinggi dan berisi beda dengan Naruto yang lebih pendek 10 cm dengan tubuh yang ramping dan mungil sehingga sering di kira adiknya Itachi oleh orang-orang baru mengenal mereka.

"Kaa-san, mulai besok aku akan bekerja sebagai OB di sebuah perusahaan besar." Kata Naruto dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya, Kushina yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum bahagia.

"Benarkah? Wah selamat ya, kaa-san harap kamu betah bekerja disana, semangat." Ucap Kushina seraya memberi semangat pada Naruto.

"Memangnya Naru-nii bekerja di perusahaan apa?" tanya Itachi yang berada di samping ibunya.

"Nama perusahaannya Sharingan corp, kalau tidak salah pemiliknya bernama Uchiha Sasuke." Terang Naruto.

"Bukankah itu perusahaan yang sangat terkenal itu, wah Naru-nii kau sangat beruntung bisa bekerja di sana." Kata sang adik, Naruto tersenyum semakin lebar memang benar apa yang di ucapkan Itachi karena menurut cerita Kiba perusahaan itu menggaji para karyawannya dengan gaji yang lumayan besar.

"Kau tahu Tachi, Kiba juga bekerja di sana, dan dia juga yang memberitahuku kalau ada lowongan pekerjaan di sana, pasti menyenangkan sekali." Naruto terus bercerita tentang sosok sahabat yang begitu dekat dengannya sejak SMA hingga keduanya duduk di bangku kuliah.

"Nanti kalau aku sudah lulus kuliah, aku juga ingin bekerja di sana bersama Naru-nii." Ucapnya yang langsung di jawab dengan anggukan oleh kakaknya.

"Tentu saja Tachi, nii-san sangat senang bisa satu tempat kerja denganmu, ah iya aku mau pergi ke toko buku dulu, Tachi kau mau ikut?" ajak Naruto yang tentu saja tak akan di tolak olehnya. Mana mungkin Itachi membiarkan Naruto pergi sendirian ia selalu menjaga sang kakak dari tatapan lapar pria hidung belang di luar sana yang selalu mencoba menggodanya.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar aku mau bersiap-siap dulu." Katanya sambil bergegas kekamarnya dan Naruto –mereka satu kamar- untuk berganti pakaian.

.

.

"Naru-nii, kau mau membeli buku apa?" tanya Itachi setelah sampai di toko buku yang cukup besar dan luas, di telusurinya satu persatu rak buku yang berjejer dengan rapi di sekitarnya.

"Buku resep masakan, aku kan suka sekali memasak." Jawab Naruto.

"Aihh, maa maa~, aku baru ingat jika nii-san cantikku ini sangat pandai memasak." Goda Itachi sambil mencubit pipi Naruto yang agak cubby.

"Hei! Hei! Aku ini tampan dan keren tau, huh." Protesnya sambil mengembungkan pipi bergaris kumis kucingnya lalu membuang muka.

"Kkk, baiklah baiklah, Naru-nii memang tampan tapi masih di bawah ku." Ledeknya sambil berlari menghindari amukan nii-san tersayangnya.

"Yak!, dasar adik kurang ajar, sini kau, aishh." Kejar Naruto yang tangannya juga sudah gatal sekali ingin melempar buku di tangannya pada sang adik.

.

.

Setelah pertengkaran (?) kecil mereka berakhir karena keduanya mendapat pelototan gratis dari sang pemilik toko buku yang ternyata pemiliknya masih teman dekat Naruto yaitu Pain, kedua kakak-adik itu akhirnya diam dan mulai memilih buku untuk di beli.

"Tachi, kau sudah dapat bukunya?" Tanya Naruto yang sepertinya sudah mendapatkan buku yang di carinya.

"Ya, aku sudah menemukan buku yang bagus, ayo kita kekasir lalu pulang." Itachi menarik tangan Naruto lalu menyeretnya menuju kasir untuk membayar buku yang mereka beli.

"Memangnya buku apa yang kau beli? tapi itu seperti novel." Kata Naruto sambil melihat buku bersampul coklat dengan gambar dua orang pemuda di sana.

"Ini memang novel, aku sangat tertarik membaca ulasannya." Ucapnya sambil keluar dari toko buku setelah selesai membayar.

"Memangnya ceritanya tentang apa?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah penasaran.

"Tentang seorang adik yang sangat protective pada anikinya, di lihat dari judulnya saja sudah jelaskan." Jelas Itachi sambil memperlihatkan novel berjudul 'My Lil'bro is My bodyguard' yang mengisahkan seorang adik yang saking sayangnya pada sang kakak sehingga tidak rela jika kakak tercintanya jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah sehingga kemanapun kakaknya pergi sang adik akan dengan setia menjaga dan melindunginya dari orang-orang yang berusaha merebut hati kakaknya.

"Kenapa kau tertarik dengan buku seperti itu? Apa kau berniat melakukan hal yang sama?" Naruto memcingkan matanya.

"Tentu saja, aku juga pasti akan berpikiran hal yang sama jika memiliki aniki cantik sepertimu. Aishhhh, kalau di kantor tempatmu bekerja ada yang berani kurang ajar padamu, aku tidak akan tinggal diam." Ucapnya dengan semangat menggebu-gebu, Naruto yang melihat tingkah adiknya yang kelewat batas *menurutnya* hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya sambil tertunduk menahan malu.

"Ya ampun~." Lirihnya lebay.

Itachi mengacak surai matahari Naruto seklias lalu mengusapnya penuh sayang, "Ayo kita pulang." Ajaknya, tangan putihnya menggandeng tangan berbalut kulit tan milik Naruto, jika di perhatikan dua kulit itu sangat kontras karena berbeda warna pantaslah jika orang lain akan salah mengira status hubungan keduanya.

Tap tap

Bruk

"Ittai." Naruto meringis karena tiba-tiba ada yang mendorongnya dari belakang dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur, Naruto mendongak lalu mendapati sosok pemuda manis yang kira-kira seusia dengannya tengah menatap tajam dirinya.

"Naru-nii, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Itachi membantu Naruto berdiri lalu balik menatap tajam pemuda manis berambut jingga kemerahan di depannya.

"Kyuubi, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Jadi karena dia? Jadi karena dia kau memutuskanku? Jawab?" teriaknya kencang, orang-orang di sekitarnya menoleh kearah ketiganya.

"Tachi siapa dia?" tanya Naruto pada adiknya, Itachi tak menjawab pemuda jangkung itu malah makin menajamkan tatapannya pada pemuda yang di panggil Kyuubi itu.

"Kau juga siapa, berani sekali kau merebut kekasihku." Makinya pada Naruto, dalam hati Naruto meringis karena lagi-lagi ada yang salah paham pada hubungannya dengan Itachi yang jelas-jelas adalah kakak-adik walau mereka terlihat berbeda satu sama lain.

"Berani sekali kau membentak anikiku. Lagipula kita putus itu juga karena kesalahanmu, kau berselingkuh dengan pengusaha sialan itu." Itachi balik membentak Kyuubi.

Iris sewarna batu ruby itu terkejut mendengar pernyataan Itachi tentang sosok pirang yang ia kira kekasih baru mantan kekasihnya ternyata adalah anikinya.

"Maafkan aku Itachi, tapi sungguh aku tidak berselingkuh dengannya, yang kau lihat semua itu bohong." Sangkalnya dengan wajah penuh permohonan. Itachi mendengus ia tak percaya begitu saja.

"Sudah terlambat, aku sudah tak mempercayaimu lagi. Naru-nii ayo kita pulang." Itachi menarik tangan Naruto sedikit kasar lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kyuubi seorang diri.

"Itachi, jangan pergi dengarkan dulu penjelasanku." Panggilnya pada mantan kekasih yang sangat di cintainya dan berniat mengejarnya, namun gagal karena keduanya sudah naik kedalam bis yang sudah melaju dengan cepat.

 **SasuNaru**

Di dalam bis Itachi terlihat melamun sambil menatap sisi jendela iris mata sekelam malamnya terlihat begitu kosong, Naruto yang melihat sikap aneh adiknya itu mencoba untuk bertanya padanya.

"Tachi, kenapa? Siapa pemuda tadi?" tanya Naruto sepelan mungkin.

"Bukankah sudah jelas dia mantan kekasihku." Jawabnya dengan nada bosan dan masih tetap pada posisinya.

"Nii-san tidak tahu jika kau sudah punya kekasih, ya ampun kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu, ttebayo~." Goda Naruto sambil tersenyum jahil guna membuat Itachi kembali bersikap seperti biasa.

"Kami berpacaran satu tahun yang lalu, tapi dia selingkuh dengan pria sialan itu makanya aku langsung memutuskannya." Itachi mulai bercerita, nada bicaranya terdengar seperti menahan amarah di telinga Naruto.

"Apa kau sudah memastikan dia berselingkuh dengan pria yang kau maksud?"

"Aku tidak mungkin memutuskannya begitu saja jika tidak melihat mereka berciuman di depan mataku sendiri, Naru-nii." Itachi memberanikan diri menoleh kearah Naruto, sirat luka dan kekecewaan terlihat jelas di kedua mata onyxnya.

"Apa kau masih mencintainya?"

"Sangat Naru-nii, hanya saja hatiku sudah terlanjur sakit." Lirihnya dengan senyum getir yang menghiasi bibirnya, Naruto baru kali ini melihat sosok Itachi yang kuat dan bersemangat kini terlihat rapuh.

Naruto menarik kepala bersurai raven milik Itachi untuk di sandarkan di bahunya lalu mengusap punggungnya pelan cara yang selalu di lakukannya untuk menenangkan adiknya ketika sedang bersedih.

"Cobalah untuk menerimanya kembali, kurasa dia juga sangat tulus mencintaimu." Ucap Naruto menyarankan.

"Aku tidak tahu Naru-nii, ah sudahlah jangan bahas itu dulu, aku ingin tidur sebentar dan bangunkan aku jika sudah sampai di depan rumah." Naruto mengangguk sambil terus mengusap punggung adiknya, Itachi tertidur cukup pulas di dalam bis hingga akhirnya ia pun di bangunkan oleh Naruto karena bis yang di tumpangi mereka telah sampai tujuan yaitu rumahnya.

.

.

Esok hari yang cerah, Naruto bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan membantu Kushina memasak di dapur sebentar kemudian mandi lalu berpakaian rapi.

"Kaa-san aku berangkat dulu." Pamitnya pada sang ibu, Kushina menghampiri putra sulungnya lalu menyerahkan sebuah kotak bento berisi bekal untuknya.

"Hati-hati di jalan Naru, dan jangan lupa bekal makan siangnya di habiskan." Kata sang ibu dengan wajah sedikit di buat menyeramkan yang membuat bulu di tengkuk Naruto berdiri, Naruti memang selalu punya kebiasaan jarang menghabiskan baik itu bekal atau pun makan di rumah yang membuat Kushina selalu khawatir akan kesehatan sang anak, yang mau tak mau membuat wanita paruh baya itu mengeluarkan aura angker jika sang anak tak mau menghabiskan makanannya.

"H-hai, k-kaa-san." Sahut Naruto agak bergetar lalu buru-buru keluar dari rumahnya.

.

.

.

Tiba di kantor Sahringan corp, Naruto langsung di hadiahi teriakan yang nyaring milik sahabatnya Inuzuka Kiba, juga pelukan erat yang katanya pelukan persahabatan yang cukup membuat Naruto terpaksa menghirup udara banyak-banyak setelah lepas dari pelukan maut sang sahabat.

"Naru, aku senang sekali akhirnya kau di terima bekerja disini." Ucapnya penuh semangat, tak lupa kedua tangannya juga yang menguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto, membuat sang empunya tubuh pusing mendadak.

"Ya, ya, aku mengerti, jadi lepaskan aku sekarang Kiba, bukankah kita harus bekerja, kita bisa mengobrol lagi saat jam istirahat." Ucap Naruto menghentikan aksi sahabatnya, Kiba manyun sesaat lalu nyengir lebar.

"Ah benar juga, ayo kita mulai bekerja, aku akan membersih kaca di lantai 5 dan kau mengepel koridor lantai 7 ne." Kata Kiba membagi tugasnya, Naruto mengangguk lalu mulai bergegas mengambil peralatan kerjanya.

.

Naruto dengan semangat mengepel lantai sambil mendengarkan lagu Swing –by suju m- lewat headsetnya, sesekali pemuda pirang itu melakukan gerakan dance atau kadang memutar-mutar gagang pel itu dengan sebelah tangannya lalu mengepel lantai itu kembali.

Tak jauh dari tempat Naruto mengepel, seorang pria berambut raven yang mirip pantat ayam itu kebetulan melewati tempat dimana Naruto sedang melaksanakan pekerjaannya tampak terkejut.

Iris onyxnya menilik sosok Naruto dari atas hingga bawah, ''Bukankah dia..'' sosok yang selalu berwajah datar itu kini menyeringai.

''Hmm sepertinya aku langsung tertarik padanya.'' Gumamnya dengan kedua tangan yang melipat didada, ia tak menyangka jika pemuda yang kemarin ribut dengannya pagi-pagi itu kini bekerja di perusahaannya sebagai OB.

''Sasuke-sama, mau sampai kapan anda disitu, bukankah kita akan mengadakan meeting sebentar lagi.'' Tegur Shikamaru selaku asisten pribadinya.

Sasuke yang mendapat teguran itu langsung memasang wajah masam, acara mengamati OB baru di perusahaannya terganggu oleh asisten pribadinya berambut mirip nanas itu.

''Ck, mengganggu saja.'' Umpatnya yang kembali memasang wajah datarnya, lalu pergi begitu saja.

''Mendokusei, jika bukan karena kau adalah sahabatku, sudah kutinggalkan kau sejak dulu.'' Gerutu Shikamaru pada sosok raven yang sepertinya tak acuh pada ucapannya.

''Hn.'' Sahutnya tak peduli karena yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah cara untuk mendekati si pirang manis yang sudah mencuri hatinya saat ini.

Tbc..

Bila terdapat banyak kesalahan tolong di maafkan karena author bukan orang pintar dan mahir dalam membuat cerita.. terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Love Story**

 **Disclameir : Kalau Naruto milik saya udah pasti mas tachi-kun ga bakal di bikin mati #fansmode…**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, ShikaKiba, dll.**

 **Warning : BL, ga jelas, ff ngawur bikinan orang amatir yang ga pernah lepas dari ke OOC-an chara-nya, buat yang anti homo atau cerita buatan saya mohon jangan di baca saya sudah kasih warning ya.**

 **a/n : ff ini sebenarnya request-an salah satu reader kimi di fandom anu tapi berhubung kimi lagi ngebet ngeramein fandom ini maka kimi jadiin versi SN dulu dengan beberapa perubahan, moga para reader berkenan membacanya sekaligus menilai ff aneh buatan kimi ^^…**

 **Tidak suka jangan di paksakan membaca silahkan klik back aja... warning berlaku jadi _No Bash_.**

Chapter 2

Meeting telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu, Sasuke yang saat ini sudah kembali duduk di kursi direkturnya terlihat sedang termenung namun agaknya pria berusia 28 tahun ini bukan melamunkan sesuatu yang perlu di jadikan beban terbukti dengan segaris senyum yang walau agak samar tercetak di bibirnya.

Ya,

Sasuke sedang melamunkan sosok pirang yang hampir mengganggu konsentrasinya sejak tadi pagi, sosok yang awalnya ia kira seorang gadis ternyata adalah seorang pemuda, awalnya ia berpikir jika si pirang itu gadis tomboy namun begitu melihatnya di perusahaan miliknya dengan mengenakan seragam OB barulah ia sadar jika si pirang adalah laki-laki, mengingat gelar OB itu hanya di tujukan untuk laki-laki.

"Shikamaru.'' Panggil Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah selesai dari acara melamunnya itu pada asistentnya.

''Ya, ada apa?"

''Berikan aku data OB yang baru masuk kerja hari ini.'' Titahnya. Shikamaru mengerutkan keningnya sedikit tak paham, untuk apa bosnya meminta data OB baru.

''Baiklah tunggu sebentar.''

Shikamaru keluar dari ruang sang direktur tak lama berselang ia pun kembali dengan sebuah map di tangannya.

''Ini.'' Shikamaru menyodorkan map tersebut yang tentu saja langsung di raih Sasuke dengan wajah sumringah, hal yang jarang terlihat di mata mirip biji kuaci Shikamaru.

'Oh, jadi namanya Uzumaki Naruto.' Batinnya saat membaca data diri si pirang sang pencuri hatinya.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 12.00 menandakan waktu istirahat bagi seluruh pegawai telah tiba, Naruto dan Kiba berjalan keluar dari kantor menuju area parkir yang kata Kiba adalah tempat di mana ia selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya sambil memakan bekal tentunya.

Kedua pemuda bersahabat itu kini duduk di salah satu tembok pembatas yang ada di area parkir dan terhalang oleh beberapa mobil, di bukanya bekal makanan yang mereka bawa dari rumah masing-masing.

"Wah bekalmu banyak sekali Naru." Kiba memandang bekal yang di bawa sahabatnya dengan mata berbinar karena isi bekal milik Naruto sangat banyak dan sangat lezat juga tentunya, berbeda dengan dirinya yang hanya cukup untuknya saja.

"Salahkan Kaa-san yang memasukannya terlalu banyak, dan aku harus menghabiskan semuanya." Ujarnya, sambil membayangkan pipinya yang lumayan cubby menjadi bertambah cubby kalau terus mendapat bekal berlebihan dari kaa-sannya, maklum tubuhnya ini kan rawan ehemgendutehem makanya selama ini Naruto selalu mengatur asupan makannya agar tidak terlalu berlebihan.

"Kalau tidak habis untukku saja." Ucapan Kiba terdengar seperti dewa penolong untuknya, dengan wajah berbinar Naruto tanpa sungkan langsung membagi jatahnya.

"Arigatou Kiba, aku merasa tertolong, karena jika tidak habis kaa-san pasti akan sedih." Katanya seraya bernafas lega, sedangkan Kiba hanya tertawa geli, tidak merasa aneh jika mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut sahabatnya karena ia sendiri pernah menyaksikan Kushina pernah menangis sambil berceramah karena sang anak mengabaikan bekal yang di bawanya atau lupa menghabiskannya.

Sementara itu di area parkir Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju kearah mobil ferrari berwarna biru tua miliknya, wajahnya yang selalu terlihat datar namun tetap menjadi dambaan setiap wanita ataupun pria uke berstatus single di luar sana, pesona sang Uchiha memang sangat luar biasa membuatnya menjadi rebutan para wanita yang mengaku sebagai fansnya.

Ketika pria tampan itu hendak membuka pintu mobilnya samar-samar ia mendengar sebuah percakapan dari arah belakang mobilnya, perlahan ia mengendap menghampiri asal suara, tiba di belakang mobilnya Sasuke agak terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya, oh ternyata suaranya dan juga temannya, batin Sasuke saat tahu jika orang yang sedang berbicara itu adalah OB baru di perusahaannya, sedikit tertarik dengan apa yang mereka lakukan di tempat parkir Sasuke langsung menyapa keduanya.

"Ehem." Dehemnya mengalihkan perhatian dua sahabat itu padanya, sontak keduanya pun menoleh.

"Eh, pak direktur Uchiha. Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Kiba berbasa-basi sedangkan Naruto langsung melongo di tempat.

''EEHHHH, KK-KAU, orang yang waktu itu.'' Teriak Naruto dengan telunjuk yang menunjuk tak sopan pada Sasuke.

''Naru, jangan begitu. Dia adalah pemilik perusahaan kau bisa di pecat jika berbicara tak sopan padanya.'' Bisik Kiba memperingatkan yang membuat Naruto makin menganga.

Raut wajah Naruto berubah pucat dan ketakutan, ia memang tahu nama pemilik perusahaan tempatnya bekerja namun ia tidak tahu seperti apa wajahnya dan ia sama sekali tak menyangka jika pria yang bertengkar dengannya di pagi kemarin itu adalah sosok pemilik tempatnya bekerja sekarang.

''Ma,,maafkan, sa,,saya Uchiha sama.'' Ucapnya dengan nada gugup, ia lalu membungkukan badannya.

''Hn.'' Hanya itu yang Naruto dapat sebagai jawabannya.

Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak meledak di tempat karena bagaimanapun juga sosok raven di depannya adalah bosnya, ia tidak mau karena amarahnya yang selalu meledak dengan mudah itu ia di pecat begitu saja sedangkan ia belum ada satu hari bekerja disana.

''Kami minta maaf Pak direktur, jika anda merasa terganggu kami akan segera pindah.''

''Hn, tidak perlu. Teruskan saja.'' Ucapnya datar lalu pergi meninggalkan keduanya, Sasuke masuk kedalam mobil miliknya dan tak lama mesin mobil terdengar di nyalakan lalu perlahan melaju menjauhi kedua sahabat itu.

Kiba dan Naruto kembali bernafas lega karena berpikir akan di larang makan bekal disana, dengan penuh semangat Naruto dan Kiba memakan bekal di tangan masing-masing.

Jam istirahat telah usai, seluruh pegawai di Sharingan Corp memulai aktivitas mereka kembali, begitu pula dengan Naruto yang kini memulai tugasnya kembali sampai waktu pulang tiba.

.

.

Itachi masih duduk dengan manis diatas jok motor berukuran besar miliknya menunggu aniki cantiknya pulang, ia sengaja membawa mantel berwarna orange yang merupakan warna favorit anikinya agar tak kedinginan saat motornya melaju.

"Tachi, sudah lama menunggu?" tanya sebuah suara halus, Itachi menoleh dan mendapati sosok cantik Naruto berjalan mendekatinya, sudah keluar ternyata, pikirnya.

"tidak, aku baru tiba 7 menit yang lalu." Jawabnya seraya menyerahkan mantel tebal berwarna orange pada Naruto.

Naruto menerima mantel itu dan langsung memakainya, udara memang mulai terasa dingin karena mulai menjelang malam, "Arigatou, Tachi.'' Ucapnya yang di balas dengan surai pirangnya yang di acak-acak oleh adiknya.

"Ayo naik." Perintahnya, Naruto mengangguk lalu menaiki motor milik sang adik dengan kedua tangan yang langsung melingkar di perut adiknya.

Di kejauhan tepatnya di dalam sebuah mobil ferrari berwarna biru tua, Sasuke memperhatikan keduanya dengan sorot mata yang penuh emosi, ia cemburu dan tidak rela pujaan hatinya berboncengan dengan seseorang apalagi Naruto selalu menebar senyum lembut pada pemuda tinggi berambut raven panjang yang diikat dibagian tengahnya itu.

Buk

Dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke memukul stir mobilnya, ia merasa kecolongan seharusnya ia yang mengantar Naruto pulang bukan pemuda jangkung itu dengan tanda lahir mirip keriput itu, "Sial! Siapa orang itu? Berani sekali dia." Umpatnya, lalu sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai.

"Akan ku dapatkan kau, bagaimanapun caranya." Tekatnya, di nyalakannya mesin mobilnya lalu mulai menjalankannya.

.

.

"Kaa-san kami pulang~" sebuah seruan dari arah pintu masuk membuat sosok yang di panggil kaa-san itu keluar dari dapur dan menghampiri 2 putranya.

"Sudah pulang nak? Naru, bagaimana hari pertamamu bekerja?" tanya Kushina langsung.

"Lancar Kaa-san." Jawab Naruto, Kusina tersenyum lembut lalu mengusap surai pirang putra sulungnya.

"Kaa-san senang kau lancar dalam melakukan semua pekerjaanmu. Ah apa bekal dari kaa-san kau habiskan?" tanya Kushina dengan senyum super manis, di raihnya kotak bekal di dalam tas milik Naruto lalu membuka tutupnya, Kushina tersenyum lega karena melihat isi kotak bekal putranya kosong tidak tersisa sebutir pun.

"Aku menghabiskannya sendiri kaa-san." Jawabnya kaku.

"Kaa-san senang kau mau makan banyak lagi, Naru." Naruto hanya tersenyum canggung pasalnya ia merasa bersalah karena sudah berbohong pada kaa-sannya, bekalnya memang habis tapi karena ia bagi 2.

"Ya~, ah aku mau kekamar dulu kaa-san." Ucapnya lalu bergegas menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Sasuke menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya dengan gelisah di tempat tidur, ia tidak mengerti padahal beberapa menit yang lalu ia sangat yakin jika ia sudah mengantuk berat, tapi entah saat dirinya mulai merelaxkan pikirannya lalu berusaha memejamkan matanya, tiba-tiba saja rasa kantuk itu hilang dan berubah menjadi perasaan gelisah.

Sasuke mengubah posisinya yang semula terlentang menjadi menyamping, di pejamkannya matanya erat dan berusaha untuk masuk kealam mimpi, namun sedetik kemudian posisinya berubah seperti semula.

"Sial, semua ini gara-gara aku melihat kejadian sore tadi." Umpatnya kesal, ya Sasuke sebenarnya gelisah karena rasa cemburunya pada saat sang pujaan hati di bonceng seseorang tadi sore belum juga hilang.

"Tidak boleh, kau tidak boleh di miliki siapapun." Gumamnya seraya tersenyum getir, kedua lengannya mencengkram selimut yang menutupi separuh tubuhnya.

.

.

Naruto sudah bersiap-siap akan mengepel lantai di ruangan direkturnya yang menjadi tugasnya hari ini, di raihnya seember air dan sebuah alat pel kemudian ia bergegas masuk kedalam lift yang menuju lantai 7.

Ting

Lift terbuka menandakan si pirang sudah sampai, ia keluar dan hendak menuju ruang direktur yang akan di pelnya, sedikit gugup sebenarnya mengingat awal pertemuannya dengan sang direktur sangatlah buruk, Naruto khawatir ia akan di kerjai oleh sang direktur ketika ia melaksanakan tugasnya sekarang.

"Naruto~!" sebuah seruan atau lebih tepatnya lengkingan dari sang sahabat membuatnya harus berhenti sebelum sampai di ruangan sang direktur Uchiha.

"Ada apa Kiba?" tanya Naruto malas, sejak kemarin sahabatnya ini selalu saja menggodanya dan bertanya-tanya soal awal pertemuannya dengan direktur Uchiha.

"Naru, tidakkah kau ingin bercerita pada sahabatmu ini?" ucapnya dengan nada meminta, Naruto memutar bola matanya.

"Cerita apa?" ketusnya.

"Aishhh, ya tentang yang kemarin itu Naru, bagaimana awal pertemuanmu dengan Uchiha sama, aku sangat penasaran dan lagi sepertinya ia tertarik padamu.'' Tukasnya yang membuat Naruto mendengus.

"Dengar Kiba bagaimanapun awalnya kami bertemu itu sama sekali tidak penting, dan soal dia tertarik padaku aku sama sekali tidak peduli padanya, di sini aku bekerja bukan untuk mencari perhatian, lagipula aku merasa risih dengan pandangannya." Naruto mengibas-ngibas tanganya di depan wajah Kiba.

"Bhuu, kau sungguh menyebalkan. Eh ngomong-ngomong kau mau mengepel di ruangan Uchiha-sama ?" tanya Kiba.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu saja sebelumnya." Raut wajah Kiba berubah serius.

"Apa itu?"

Kiba mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Naruto, "Berhati-hati saja Naru, dari cerita yang ku dengar dia itu selalu tertarik pada tipe pemuda sepertimu." Bisiknya sambil sesekali menengok kiri dan kanannya takut jika ada yang mendengarnya.

"Khe, kalau soal itu kau tidak perlu khawatir, kau tidak ingat jika aku ini juara karate saat di sekolah dulu." Ucapnya sedikit membanggakan dirinya, Kiba sweatdrop memang sih sahabatnya itu pandai bela diri ketika di sekolah tapi tetap saja jika lawannya adalah direkturnya yang berbadan 2 kali darinya itu Kiba sedikit merasa ragu.

"Tapi tetap sa-.."

"Ehem, ini bukannya sudah jam kerja. kenapa kalian malah mengobrol?" ucap sebuah suara bariton yang khas mengintrupsi dua sekawan itu, Kiba menoleh dan langsung nyengir gaje kala melihat sosok direkturnya yang kini berjalan hampir mendekat kearah mereka dengan tatapan tak suka dari kedua mata onyxnya.

"Ehehehe Uchiha-sama, ah ya kalau begitu saya permisi." Ucapnya sambil berlalu melewati Sasuke, sedang Naruto ia tak mau ambil pusing ucapan sahabatnya pemuda pirang itupun masuk kedalam ruangan milik Sasuke untuk melaksanakan tugasnya.

Cklek

Pintu di buka menampakan sosok gagah berbalut jas kerja yang membuatnya terkesan elegant, seulas senyum lembut yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan kini ia lukiskan kala melihat sosok OB yang kini tampak sibuk mengepel lantai ruangannya.

'Punggungnya begitu kecil, sepertinya sangat nyaman jika kupeluk dari belakang.' Batinnya memperhatikan sosok si pirang yang kini membelakanginya.

'Apa aku lakukan saja ya sekarang? Ah tidak, tidak, tidak, jangan sekarang tunggu waktu yang tepat, kau harus bisa menahannya Uchiha Sasuke.' Batinnya bermonolog sendiri.

"Kenapa anda masih di sana Uchiha-sama, anda tidak ingin duduk di kursi anda?" tanya Naruto, sepertinya pekerjaan mengepel lantai di ruangan Sasuke sudah selesai.

"Hn," gumamnya dengan 'hn' andalannya yang menurut Naruto tak jelas itu sambil berjalan melewati si pirang.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Pamitnya di raihnya ember bekas mengepelnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu hendak keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Tunggu dulu." Ucapan Sasuke menghentikan pergerakan Naruto yang akan membuka pintu yang terbuat dari kaca hitam itu.

"Ya, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Naruto yang langsung menoleh pada sang direktur.

"Tolong buatkan aku kopi hitam dan jangan terlalu banyak gula." Perintahnya, Naruto hanya mengangguk lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

.

Tok tok

"Permisi Uchiha-sama, kopi anda sudah siap." Ucap Naruto sambil melongokan kepalanya lebih dulu kedalam, dapat ia lihat Sasuke yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan laptop dan beberapa berkas di meja kerjanya.

"Ah bawa kemari." Suruhnya sambil melepaskan kacamata yang biasa ia pakai untuk membaca file atau sedang mengetik di depan laptop miliknya.

Naruto menghampiri meja Sasuke lalu meletakan secangkir kopi panas yang di bawanya ke atas meja.

"Ini Uchiha-sama."

"Sasuke.''

''Eh?"

''Panggil aku Sasuke, jangan formal padaku jika kita sedang berdua.'' Katanya yang mengundang kerutan di kening Naruto.

''Tapi…''

''Turuti saja atau kau ingin aku pecat," ancamnya yang langsung membuat Naruto membulatkan kedua mata birunya.

''Er, baiklah, Sasuke. Uhm kalau begitu saya permisi dulu.'' Pamitnya, ia tak ingin berlama-lama diruangan Sasuke karena perasaan tak nyaman mulai terasa.

" Tunggu sebentar." Cegah Sasuke saat melihat Naruto yang sudah hampir mencapai pintu keluar.

"Ya, ada apalagi?" tanya Naruto.

"Jam istirahat nanti bolehkah aku makan bersama kalian?" tanya Sasuke yang lagi-lagi membuat raut di wajah manis Naruto berubah menjadi terkejut, ia berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"Ya, boleh, ada lagi?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit malas karena jujur saja ia merasa hawa yang aneh jika berada dekat dengan Sasuke, sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan tidak boleh tapi mengingat statusnya siapa dengan siapa maka mau tak mau ia terpaksa memperbolehkannya.

"Ah tidak, sudah, kau boleh keluar." Perintahnya, Naruto mengangguk.

"Saya permisi." Ucapnya lalu keluar dari ruangan milik Sasuke yang terasa pengap jika berada disana –menurutnya- lalu ia bernafas dengan lega.

.

.

"Itachi tunggu dulu, aku ingin bicara!" panggil seseorang di belakang sosok raven bertubuh jangkung yang kian lama malah menambah kecepatan langkahnya.

Itachi yang saat itu hendak pergi berbelanja ke minimarket karena di suruh oleh ibunya di cegat oleh mantan kekasihnya yang entah darimana ia bisa mengetahui posisi keberadaan pemuda raven itu.

"Itachi, kumohon kita perlu bicara!" sepertinya sosok yang terus berteriak itu tak mau menyerah dan terus memanggil sosok Itachi yang berpura-pura tak mendengar itu.

Kyuubi setengah berlari ia berusaha menggapai sosok raven itu hingga akhirnya jemarinya berhasil meraih lengan Itachi.

Itachi yang merasa ada yang menarik lengannya lantas menghentikan langkahnya, "Bukankah sudah jelas, tak ada yang perlu di bicarakan lagi."

"Tapi Itachi... aku hanya ingin menjelaskan semuanya, sebentar saja." Mohonnya dengan raut wajah penuh harap, Itachi yang merasa tak enak pada sosok di depannya mengangguk sambil menghela nafas lelah, sedangkan pemuda berambut jingga itu langsung menampakan raut sumringah.

 **# # #** **%^%^**

"Itachi, semua yang kau lihat waktu itu salah paham, aku sungguh tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengannya." Kyuubi mencoba menjelaskan, namun sepertinya Itachi tidak terlalu menanggapi ucapan Kyuubi dengan serius.

"Lalu?" tanyanya meminta kelanjutan cerita dari sosok manis yang duduk di depannya.

"Dulu aku memang sempat di jodohkan dengannya." Jawabnya lirih, Itachi menatap sosok di depannya dengan tajam, kedua tangannya bersidekap di dada.

"Kenapa kau tidak menikah saja dengannya kalau memang kau di jodohkan dengannya." Ucap Itachi datar, Kyuubi mengepalkan tangannya yang berada di kedua pahanya, bukan ini jawaban yang di harapkannya dari sosok yang dicintainya.

"Saat itu aku menolaknya Itachi, karena aku mencintaimu." Kyuubi meninggikan nada suaranya, ia menatap marah pada Itachi yang dengan santainya mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana lagi, orangtuamu jauh lebih menyetujui hubungan kalian bukan ketimbang dengan aku yang orangtuamu anggap masih bocah dan hanya berada di kalangan rendahan." Itachi tak kalah bernada tinggi dan sedikit kasar, Kyuubi menundukan kepalanya, memang benar kedua orangtuanya tidak pernah menyetujui hubungannya dengan Itachi itulah sebabnya Kyuubi di jodohkan.

"Kita bisa secara diam-diam berpacaran kan? aku tidak terima jika harus berpisah denganmu."

"Maaf Kyuu, tapi sejak saat itu aku sudah memutuskan jika hubungan kita sudah berakhir." Ujarnya tegas.

"Apa karena si pirang waktu itu kau tidak mau kembali padaku?" tanya Kyuubi tajam, jujur ia masih tidak percaya jika si pirang berwajah cantik yang sempat di dorongnya sampai jatuh itu adalah kakak kandung Itachi, karena selain tinggi mereka berbeda wajah mereka juga tidak mirip.

"Kyuubi! Apa yang kau katakan, dia aniki kandungku walau kami terlihat berbeda tapi kami sedarah." Teriaknya tak terima dengan pemikiran dangkal Kyuubi.

"Lalu kenapa kalian terlihat sangat mesra dan kau juga tampak possesive padanya." Kyuubi memicingkan matanya.

"Tentu saja aku sangat protectif padanya, dia selalu di ganggu ketika masih sekolah dan aku akan selalu berada di sisinya untuk melindunginya, apa itu salah." Kyuubi diam percuma berdebat dengan mantan kekasihnya, entah kenapa ia masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan Itachi, apa ini yang dirasakan Itachi ketika ia berusaha menjelaskan kejadian waktu itu.

"Tetap saja Itachi, aku tidak merasa yakin dengan ucapanmu tentangnya, kau memutuskanku pasti karena ingin leluasa berhubungan dengannya kan." Desaknya yang mengundang decakan kesal dari Itachi.

"Sudahlah, kau hanya ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan kita saja kan." Itachi berdiri lalu berjalan mendekati Kyuubi.

"Aku katakan sekali lagi padamu, hubungan kita sudah berakhir jadi jangan menggangguku apalagi sampai kau melakukan sesuatu pada anikiku." Ucapnya dengan nada sinis lalu berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

Dalam hati Itachi merutuki segala ucapannya pada Kyuubi, sungguh ia sebenarnya masih sangat mencintai sosok itu namun apa daya ia hanyalah seorang bocah kuliahan yang masih labil yang hidup dalam kesederhanaan tak ada yang cukup mampu ia berikan untuk Kyuubi kelak.

Kyuubi menatap nanar punggung Itachi yang baru saja keluar dari cafe tempat mereka mengobrol barusan di balik pintu keluar yang terbuat dari kaca tebal, hatinya sakit, sungguh bagai di tusuk ribuan jarum, airmatanya mengalir deras ingin rasanya ia bangkit lalu mengejar pemuda yang sangat di cintainya itu, namun di urungkannya kala ia mengingat kembali ucapan mantan kekasihnya yang sangat menohok jantungnya.

'Apa? apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatmu kembali percaya dan kembali kesisiku.' Jeritnya dalam hati, 'aku bersumpah akan membuatmu kembali padaku suatu saat nanti.' Batinnya penuh tekat seulas senyum tipis tercetak di bibir merah miliknya.

.

.

Waktu istirahat telah tiba, seluruh pegawai di Sharingan corp menghentikan sejenak aktivitas kerja mereka untuk satu jam kedepan, Naruto dan Kiba berjalan beriringan menuju area parkir yang sudah di cap sebagai tempat istirahat keduanya.

"Apa kali ini kau membawa bekal lebih lagi Naru?" tanya Kiba yang langsung di jawab anggukan dari si pirang yang kini mengeluarkan sebuah bekal berukuran lumayan besar.

"Kaa-san takan membiarkanku membawa bekal sedikit." Jawabnya.

"Kaa-sanmu sangat perhatian sekali ya." Komentar Kiba, ya dari pengalaman yang ia dapat saat berkunjung kerumah sang sahabat ia dapat melihat bagaimana Kushina begitu perhatian terhadap anak-anaknya termasuk soal asupan makanan.

"Beliau hanya tidak ingin aku sakit saja, Kiba."

"Tapi tetap saja aku salut pada Kaa-sanmu," ucap Kiba yang hanya di balas senyum manis sang sahabat.

"Ehem, bolehkah aku bergabung bersama kalian?" tanya sebuah suara, keduanya melihat kearah seorang pria tinggi berambut raven yang kini berdiri sambil menyeder pada body mobil miliknya sambil melipat lengannya di dada.

"Eh Uchiha-sama, silahkan duduk bersama kami." Ucap Kiba dengan nada kaku, dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya kenapa seorang direktur sepertinya mau bergabung bersama pegawai yang berjabatan rendah seperti ia dan sahabatnya.

Sasuke mendekat kearah Naruto lalu duduk di sisinya, "Kau tak keberatankan jika aku duduk disini?" tanya Sasuke, Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil, dalam hati ia merasa gelisah melihat tatapan Sasuke padanya entahlah Naruto selalu merasa jika tatapan itu selalu membuatnya merasa terintimidasi seolah berkata 'kau takan bisa lari dariku'.

"Anda tidak membawa bekal?" tanya Naruto.

''Tidak,"

''Jika anda mau silahkan makan bekalku, kita bisa makan bersama-sama.'' Seakan di beri lampu hijau, Sasuke dengan semangat dalam hatinya mengangguk.

Waktu istirahat berakhir, setelah menghabiskan bekal yang di bawanya Naruto berdiri dan bermaksud kembali bekerja sedangkan Kiba sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

Grep

Naruto merasa ada yang menahan lengannya ia lalu menoleh pada sang pelaku.

"Sasuke, saya harus kembali bekerja." Ucapnya sedikit menahan nada jengkel.

"Jangan dulu pergi, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Cegahnya.

"Apa?"

"Sore nanti aku ingin mengantarmu pulang." Katanya mengutarakan keinginannya untuk mengantar sang pujaan hati kerumahnya sekaligus ia ingin tahu di mana sang pujaan hati tinggal.

"Maaf, tapi saya sudah ada yang menjemput." Ucapnya menolak halus ajakan Sasuke, raut kecewa terukir di wajah tampan Sasuke baru kali ini ada yang menolak ajakannya, biasanya baik wanita atau pun pria berwajah manis tak pernah ada yang berani menolaknya, dan si pirang di depannya ini sudah berani menolak ajakannya secara terang-terangan dengan raut tak suka di wajah manisnya dan hal itu menumbuhkan rasa penasaran tingkat tinggi dalam diri seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

'Ini sangat menarik, kau membuatku semakin penasaran.' Batinnya, sebelah tangan Sasuke terangkat meraih dagu Naruto, entah setan apa yang merasukinya sehingga secara spontan ia mencium Naruto tepat di bibirnya.

Naruto terbelalak tidak menyangka dengan ciuman mendadak ini apalagi pria tampan itu mulai melumat bibirnya secara kasar, Naruto berusaha meronta di dorongnya sekuat tenaga tubuh kekar di depannya, namun jangankan terdorong menjauh sesenti pun tidak, kotak bekal bergambar kodok orange milik Naruto terjatuh dan hal itu menjadi kesempatan Sasuke untuk mengunci pergerakannya.

"Nnnnhhh, sa..sukehhh..nnn.. hen..tikan..." ucapnya di sela ciuman panasnya dengan Sasuke, namun bukannya berhenti Sasuke justru malah memperdalam ciumannya, gairahnya terbakar karena mendengar desahan Naruto yang entah sejak kapan posisinya sudah berada di bawah tindihan tubuhnya besarnya.

"Kau sungguh menggairahkan." Bisiknya seduktif membuat bulu kuduk Naruto merinding seketika, Sasuke melepas ciumannya di bibir lalu beralih menuju leher jenjang Naruto.

"Cukup saya harus kembali bekerja." Ucapanya, seolah tuli Sasuke malah terus melakukan aksinya di area perpotongan leher Naruto, menjilat lalu menghisapnya kuat-kuat hingga meninggalkan bekas merah keunguan.

"Aku mencintaimu, jadilah milikku." Ucap Sasuke, kedua iris biru Naruto membola, apa katanya tadi Sasuke menyatakan cinta padanya, hei Naruto masih normal ingat dan walaupun ia harus menyimpang tapi ia takan mau pada sosok pria yang sedang menindihnya ini.

"Maaf, tapi saya masih normal." Sasuke mengeram kesal, di lepaskan cengkraman tangannya yang mengunci kedua lengan Naruto hingga posisi keduanya terduduk di atas aspal.

"Huh, normal katamu. Sayangnya aku tak peduli."

"Sasuke-sama, tidakkah anda sadar dengan ucapan anda?"

"Sadar, bahkan sangat sadar." Ucapnya dengan nada santai dan tanpa rasa ragu, Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan penuh amarah entah sadar atau tidak sebuah tamparan melayang di pipi mulus sang Uchiha yang putih dan halus tanpa cacat itu.

Plak

Wajah Sasuke terhempas kearah samping dengan cap tangan berwarna merah dipipinya, tamparan Naruto sangat keras dan mampu membangkitkan emosinya.

Onyx sekelam malam milik Sasuke menatap mata biru milik Naruto dengan tatapan mengancam di raihnya belakang kepala Naruto lalu di dekatkan kearahnya.

"Kau akan menerima hadiah dariku atas tamparanmu ini, sayangku." Ucapnya lalu berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang kini bergetar menahan takut, ya ia sungguh ketakutan sekarang.

Naruto berdiri lalu berjalan kearah pintu belakang gedung perusahaan dengan perasaan campur aduk, sapaan Kiba tak ia hiraukan karena yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah cepat-cepat pulang kerumahnya.

.

.

Senja mulai menyingsing langit-langit mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga, Itachi duduk di atas motornya dengan setia sambil menunggu aniki cantiknya keluar dari gedung.

"Tachi!" panggil Naruto.

Itachi menoleh dan mendapati sosok Naruto yang berjalan dengan cepat kearahnya, 'tidak biasanya Naru-nii tergesa-gesa seperti di kejar setan begitu' batinnya melihat keanehan dari Naruto.

"Naru-nii kau kenapa?" tanya Itachi heran.

Naruto tak mengubris dan malah langsung naik keatas motor Itachi.

"Jangan banyak bertanya, cepat nyalakan mesinnya lalu kita cepat pulang sekarang." Titah Naruto dengan wajah galak yang sebenarnya malah membuat Itachi gemas.

"Maa~ maa~, baiklah anikiku yang cantik." Balasnya sambil menyalakan mesin motornya, dalam hati ia asih bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan anikinya itu sehingga bersikap aneh seperti sekarang, tanpa di ketahui keduanya sebuah mobil ferrari berwarna biru tua mengikuti laju motor yang di tumpangi keduanya dari belakang.

Tbc

Sebelum saya ngilang untuk waktu yang lama saya sempatkan update ini dulu.. sebenarnya saya kurang pede update part ini, kalau banyak kesalahan tolong di maafkan coz saya hanya author numpang lewat disini...

Makasih buat yang udah kasih respon buat ff saya maaf kalau saya ga bales reviewnya coz rata-rata pertanyaanya sama,, makanya saya akan kasih jawabannya sekaligus..

 **Q : Kenapa itachi jadi adiknya naru?**

 **A: jawabannya ada di part 4 Xd**

 **Q : kalau itachi jadi adiknya naru berarti sasu anak tunggal?**

 **A : ufufufufufu gimana yeaaaahhh.. jawabannya sama di part 4..**

 **Q : naru itu cewe atau cowo?**

 **A : naru cowo kok pan udah ada di warning depan kalo ini cerita homo XD**

Sekali lagi saya mau bilang banyak-banyak terima kasih buat para reader dan selamat hari raya Idul Adha ya,,,,^o^/


	3. Chapter 3

**My Love Story  
**

 **Disclameir : Kalau Naruto milik saya udah pasti mas tachi-kun ga bakal di bikin mati #fansmode…**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, ShikaKiba, dll.**

 **Warning : BL, ga jelas, ff ngawur bikinan orang amatir yang ga pernah lepas dari ke OOC-an chara-nya.**

 **a/n : ff ini sebenarnya request-an salah satu reader kimi di fandom anu tapi berhubung kimi lagi ngebet ngeramein fandom ini maka kimi jadiin versi SN dulu dengan beberapa perubahan, moga para reader berkenan membacanya sekaligus menilai ff aneh buatan kimi ^^…**

 **Tidak suka jangan di paksakan membaca silahkan klik back aja... warning berlaku jadi _No Bash_.**

Chapter 3

Pagi di hari minggu mulai tiba langit di pagi itu tampak berwarna abu-abu atau istilah lainnya mendung, ya pagi hari ini tak secerah biasanya, mendung dan mungkin akan turun hujan.

Seorang pemuda manis berambut pirang jabrik tampak masih asik bergelung dalam balutan selimut tebal dan hangat miliknya seolah tak berniat untuk bangun dari tidur cantiknya.

Tak jauh dari ranjangnya, seorang pemuda berambut raven panjang yang kini tak di ikat juga tampaknya tak mau kalah dari aniki cantiknya, bahkan posisi tidurnya yang tak layak di lihat itu sangat meyakinkan jika ia memang masih berada di alam mimpi.

Cklek

Pintu kamar duo Uzumaki sulung dan bungsu itu di buka oleh sosok cantik yang merupakan Kaa-san keduanya, kepala bermahkotakan surai semerah darah itu menggeleng pelan sambil seulas senyum lembut terlihat di bibir manisnya saat melihat kedua putranya masih tertidur tanpa ada niat untuk bangun, padahal ia sudah menyiapkan sarapan lezat untuk sarapan mereka bertiga.

"Naru-chan, Ita-chan. Bangun, ini sudah pagi, mau sampai kapan kalian akan tertidur heum." Panggil Kushina, membangunkan kedua putranya, sesaat terlihat pergerakan kecil dari si bungsu, hanya bergerak sebentar lalu diam kembali, membuat Kushina menghela nafas pelan.

"Naru-chan, Ita-chan ayo cepat bangun," panggilnya sekali lagi masih bernada lembut.

"Masih ngantuk kaa-san~," Jawab keduanya kompak dengan nada khas orang setengah tidur.

"Tapi sebentar lagi pukul 8, kalian harus sarapan pagi dulu." Kushina mencoba sedikit bersabar membangunkan anak-anaknya yang dari dulu memang tidak berubah jika hari minggu pasti akan sulit untuk di bangunkan dengan alasan hari libur dan keduanya butuh istirahat lebih.

"Hiks... hiks... anak-anakku tidak sayang lagi padaku.. hiks padahal aku sudah menyiapkan hidangan yang spesial untuk mereka tapi.. hiks.. tapi..." Kushina mulai mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yaitu airmata buaya yang terdengar pilu dan menyayat hati.

"Oke, oke, aku bangun... jadi berhentilah menangis oke." Itachi yang masih setengah mengantuk bangkit dari ranjangnya lalu berjalan mendekati Kushina, sementara Naruto seolah sudah kebal ia tetap pada posisinya.

"Anikmu.." Kushina menunjuk Naruto yang masih berada di balik selimutnya, Itachi menoleh lalu mendekati ranjang anikinya, sebuah seringai jahil muncul di bibirnya.

Hup

Itachi menarik selimut bergambar rubah milik Naruto lalu menggendongnya ala bridal lalu berjalan menghampiri Kushina, Naruto terhenyak kaget seketika ia membuka kedua matanya yang memperlihatkan iris birunya yang kini membola.

"Kekekeke... Kaa-san tercantik kami sudah bangun." Ucap Itachi sambil tertawa iblis melihat raut kaget aniki cantiknya.

"KYAAAA! UZUMAKI ITACHI! LEPASKAN AKU!" Sebuah teriakan cempreng yang menggelegar akhirnya terdengar di kamar kakakberadik Uzumaki itu diiringi tawa evil yang masih setia terdengar dari mulut sang adik.

.

Naruto makan sambil mulutnya masih menggerutu tak jelas, merutuki sikap adik laki-lakinya yang tak berubah jika ia sulit di bangunkan, ya Itachi memang tak akan segan menggendong dirinya bak pengantin lalu membawanya ke meja makan, dan yang membuatnya lebih sebal adalah kaasannya yang malah tertawa dan tak membantunya ketika ia menceramahi sang adik.

"Naru-nii hari ini jadi jalan-jalan ke game center kan?" tanya Itachi.

Naruto tak menyahut bibirnya masih manyun sambil mengunyah makanannya yang membuatnya tampak imut dengan pipi cubynya yang mengembung.

"Ni-san~," Itachi memanggil anikinya yang sedari tadi diam tanpa menoleh ataupun menyahut.

Nyut

"Ittai! Sakit Itachi, huh." Protes Naruto saat merasakan pipi bergaris kumis kucing miliknya di cubit dan di tarik dengan gemas oleh sang adik.

"Siapa suruh cuek padaku." Ucap Itachi dengan nada di buat merajuk.

Kushina tersenyum hangat sambil memperhatikan tingkah laku kedua putranya.

"Itukan salahmu yang seenaknya padaku." Sinisnya tak mau kalah.

"Tapi tadi kaa-san tercantik menangis sehingga aku merasa tak tega, nii-san cantik." Ucapnya mendramatis, Naruto memutar bola mata birunya, sungguh Itachi itu polos atau memang lebay masa airmata buaya khas artis amatiran dari kaa-sannya saja dipercaya, sementara di sebrang meja sana Kushina tampak terkikik melihat tingkah lucu anak-anaknya.

"Naru-nii~, ayolah nii-san, kita jadikan ke game centernya?" dengan helaan nafas pasrah Naruto mengangguk, tak lama terdengar gebrakan di meja dan teriakan penuh semangat dari sang adik.

.

.

Tepat pukul 9 pagi kedua pemuda bersaudara itu tiba di sebuah tempat yang merupakan dunianya para pecinta game, dari mulai game anak-anak sampai dewasa pun ada bisa di bilang tempat itu adalah gudangnya game terbesar yang berada di konoha, hampir semua permainan ada bahkan tempatnya pun memiliki beberapa lantai di mana hampir semua lantai adalah area game, hanya lantai dasar saja yang ada minimarket dan cafe kecil di dalamnya untuk orang-orang membeli makanan atau beristirahat disana.

"Tachi, kau bermainlah sendiri, aku akan menunggu di cafe." Kata pemuda pirang itu pada sang adik, Itachi merengut sebal, aniki cantiknya walau mau ia ajak ke game center tapi enggan untuk memainkan permainan yang ada di sana.

"Baiklah, nanti setelah aku puas aku akan menyusul nii-san." Ujarnya meng'iya'kan, Naruto mengangguk lalu berbalik arah, "Awas, jangan berpacaran tanpa sepengetahuanku." Serunya dengan nada sedikit mengancam, membuatnya hampir menjadi pusat perhatian karena ada beberapa orang yang menoleh mendengar teriakan Itachi.

Naruto memilih tak acuh dengan tingkah konyol sang adik, wajahnya merah menahan malu, apa-apaan adiknya berkata seperti itu, ck dasar.

# # #

Naruto memperhatikan Itachi yang sedang asik bermain basket game, sudah puluhan kupon yang keluar dari mesin game yang siap ia tukarkan dengan apa saja karena kemahirannya memasukan bola kedalam ring dengan tempo cepat, puas dengan game basket pemuda jangkung itu kini beralih ke game dance, Naruto yang tertarik langsung bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri adiknya.

"Boleh aku ikutan, sepertinya menarik." Ucapnya, Itachi sempat melongo lalu biasa kembali.

"Ah ya, tentu saja. Uhmm Naru-nii suka menari?" tanyanya.

"Ya, aku suka." Jawabnya.

Naruto dan Itachi menari dengan lincahnya seolah sudah hapal dengan gerakan tarian tersebut, pijakan kakinya di arah panah yang tertera di layar pun tak pernah salah dan selalu pas.

"Naru-nii, ternyata kau sangat mahir juga ya." Puji Itachi seraya bertepuk tangan.

"Aku hanya mengikuti arah panahnya saja." Ujarnya.

"Tapi tetap saja kau pintar." Katanya kagum, permainan terus berlanjut sampai keduanya merasa lelah dan memustuskan untuk berhenti.

"Tachi, sudah hampir sore, ayo kita harus segera pulang." Ajak Naruto yang dibalas anggukan sang adik.

"Tapi kita harus menukar kupon ini dulu, Naru-nii." Ucapnya seraya memperlihatkan kupon-kupon di tangannya yang jumlahnya tak sedikit itu, Itachi berjalan ketempat penukaran.

"Naru-nii, boneka ini untukmu." Katanya sambil menyerahkan sebuah boneka rubah orange dengan ekor sembilan berukuran sedang pada Naruto.

"Benarkah, arigatou Tachi." Ucapnya dengan iris birunya yang berbinar, di peluknya boneka rubah itu.

"Kau akan kuberi nama Kitsune." Katanya pada boneka itu, Itachi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja melihat tingkah kekanakan anikinya.

.

.

Sore kini berganti malam, kedua kakak beradik Uzumaki itu tiba di depan rumah mereka, Kushina menyambut kedatangan kedua anaknya.

"Sudah puas bermainnya anak-anakku?" ucap sang Kaa-san di depan pintu dengan wajah di buat kesal, kedua matanya memicing tajam pada kedua anaknya.

"Hehehe, maaf Kaa-san tadi kami keasikan bermain hingga lupa waktu." Kata Itachi memberi alasan, Kushina terlihat tidak percaya begitu saja.

"Keasikan bermain sampai lupa makan siang, eh." Cibirnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Kami tidak lupa makan siang kok kaa-san." Sangkal Naruto, Kushina masih tak percaya dengan alasan kedua anaknya wanita itu terus memberikan tatapan intimidasi pada keduanya.

''Tapi tetap saja kalian sudah membuat kaa-san khawatir, maka dari itu kalian akan kaa-san beri hukuman.'' Ucapnya dengan seringai bak iblis dari neraka.

Glup

Itachi dan Naruto menelan ludah gugup, jika sudah berbicara hukuman maka keduanya tak bisa menolak ataupun lari dari amukan Kushina.

''Err, kaa-san, se..sepertinya aku harus segera ti..tidur, karena besok aku harus bekerja, jadi jika ingin menghukum,"

Buk

Naruto mendorong tubuh adiknya bermaksud mengumpankan sang adik, ''Silahkan hukum anak bungsu kaa-san.'' Lanjutnya, tubuh kecil itu dengan gesitnya melewati Kushina, sedangkan Itachi yang menjadi korban mematung di tempatnya.

Raut wajah Kushina berubah mengerikan dengan sekuat tenaga wanita bersurai merah itu berteriak memanggil anak sulungnya yang kini sudah bersembunyi di balik selimutnya sambil memeluk boneka rubah pemberian Itachi.

.

.

Pagi mulai menjelang Naruto mengendap-endap keluar dari kamarnya dengan penampilan yang sudah rapi, tampaknya pemuda manis ini takut di amuk kaa-sannya karena kejadian semalam.

Langkah kakinya sudah akan mencapai pintu dan tinggal sedikit lagi ia akan membukanya, sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi, batinnya yang bagaikan merapalkan sebuah mantra.

''EHEM, sudah mau pergi, N a r u-chan?" dehem Kushina menghentikan aksi anak sulungnya yang berniat pergi diam-diam.

Glek

Naruto menelan ludahnya, raut wajahnya berubah pucat saat mendengar suara kaa-sannya yang lebih mirip malaikat pencabut nyawa itu, dengan gerakan patah-patah ia menoleh kearah Kushina.

''Ehehehe, kaa-san, uhmmm aku harus berangkat pagi-pagi sekali hari ini.'' Jawabnya gugup, perlahan ia mundur sambil memutar knop pintu rumahnya.

''Kau tidak boleh pergi sebelum membawa bekal makanmu, N a r u-chan.'' Ucap Kushina dengan nada yang sangat lembut, yah saking lembutnya hingga bulu di tengkuk pemuda pirang itu berdiri.

''Ta..tapi…"

''Bawa bekalmu atau kau tidak akan ku ijinkan masuk kerja hari ini, kau dengar." Ucap Kushina dengan mode rambut berkibar mirip ekor sembilan boneka rubahnya.

''Hieeee,"

.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan wajah merana menuju halte bis yang tak jauh dari rumahnya, setelah mendapat ceramah dan jitakan kasih sayang dari Kushina akhirnya ia bisa keluar dari dalam rumahnya untuk bekerja.

Naruto sebenarnya sedikit malas datang ke Sharingan corp setelah kejadian tempo hari itu, namun ia tak boleh bersikap pengecut hanya karena sedikit bermasalah dengan bosnya.

Sebuah mobil ferrari berwarna biru tua datang dari arah yang berlawanan, mobil itu berhenti tepat di sisi Naruto.

''Ayo naik.'' Ucap orang itu, Naruto tak merespon ia masih menatap tak percaya sosok dalam mobil itu.

''Darimana anda bisa tahu arah jalan kerumah saya?" tanya Naruto setelah sadar dari kekagetannya.

''Hn.'' Balas sosok itu tak jelas, Naruto mengeram kesal, tak di pedulikannya sosok Sasuke ia pun bergegas melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju halte.

''Naiklah, ada yang ingin kubicarakan.'' Ucapnya, langkah kaki si pirang terhenti, ia menoleh pada pria berambut raven itu.

''Maaf tapi jika ingin berbicara dengan saya, anda bisa menemui saya di kantor anda.'' Tolak Naruto tegas, ia tak ingin jika harus sau mobil dengan pria raven itu karena ia selalu merasakan hawa tak nyaman jika melihat sosok itu di dekatnya.

''Kubilang naik, atau kau tak perlu datang ke perusahaanku selamanya.'' Ancam Sasuke serius, Naruto menatap onyx itu penuh rasa tak suka, apa-apaan ucapannya itu? Jangan karena ia pemilik perusahaan ia bisa berbuat semaunya.

''Aku serius Uzumaki Naruto.'' Ucapnya sekali lagi.

''Darimana anda tahu nama saya?" 'Naruto no baka, tentu saja dia pasti sudah tahu' batinnya memaki dirinya sendiri.

''Itu hal yang mudah, aku hanya tinggal meminta datamu saja, dasar dobe.''

''Siapa yang kau sebut dobe, dasar teme kurang ajar.'' Keluar sudah amarah yang di tahan si pirang sejak kejadian tempo hari itu.

''Menurutmu di depanku ada siapa lagi selain kau.''

''Grrrr…teme,,,"

''Cepatlah naik dobe, ini pembicaraan penting.'' Naruto menghela nafas lelah, percuma berdebat dengan bosnya yang tampak keras kepala sama seperti dirinya itu, daripada mengundang perhatian orang-orang sekitar dengan terpaksa ia masuk kedalam mobil milik bosnya.

.

.

"Jadi pembicaraan apa yang ingin kau ucapkan Sasuke teme-sama?" tanya si pirang tanpa basa-basi.

''Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf atas kejadian saat itu.'' Ucapnya, Naruto sedikit tercengang karena menurut mulut ember sahabatnya, Sasuke Uchiha sang pemilik perusahaan bukan orang yang mudah meminta maaf.

''Kupikir anda orang yang berharga diri tinggi sehingga tak akan mudah meminta maaf seperti awal kita bertemu.'' Cibir si pirang, si raven tak memberi respon yang berarti, ia bahkan tak menunjukan raut tersinggung atau marah.

''Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri. Apa kau juga berharga diri tinggi? Kalau begitu katakan padaku seberapa tingginya harga dirimu itu agar aku bisa mengukurnya.'' Urat kemarahan tercetak di dahi si pirang, ucapan bosnya itu sungguh membuatnya merasa terinjak-injak.

''Kau pikir aku ini orang semacam apa?!" sentaknya, ia tak peduli lagi jika orang di depannya adalah atasannya, jika memang ia harus di pecat ia pun takan peduli.

''Jika aku boleh berkata jujur, aku sebenarnya sangat tertarik padamu. Sejak aku mulai mengamati dirimu aku baru sadar kau memiliki sesuatu yang membuatku begitu ingin memilikimu, mengurungmu di rumahku atau sekalian kurantai dirimu agar tak bisa kabur dariku.'' Penjelasan panjang lebar dari sang Uchiha tak ayal mengundang kemarahan dari si pirang, tangan berkulit tan itu terangkat keudara dan tanpa pikir panjang sebuah tamparan pun ia layangkan pada sang Uchiha.

Plak

Lagi, seorang Uchiha Sasuke harus merasakan yang namanya tamparan dari orang yang sama, beruntung mobil itu masih belum melaju.

''Kau gila!" teriaknya, Naruto tak mengerti apa yang dilihat darinya sehingga bosnya terlihat begitu terobsesi padanya, ia jadi teringat ucapan sahabatnya tentang Uchiha di sampingnya itu.

'' _Berhati-hati saja_ _Naru_ _,_ _dari cerita yang_ _ku dengar dia itu selalu tertarik pada tipe_ _pemuda_ _seperti_ _mu_ _._ _''_

'Apa ini yang dimaksud oleh Kiba.' Batin Naruto.

''Katakan saja jika aku memang seperti itu.''

''Apa jika ada orang yang hampir sepertiku anda akan langsung tertarik?"

''Kau terlihat seperti sedang mengintrogasiku, manis. Tapi baiklah akan kujawab dengan jujur. Mungkin kau pernah mendengarkan cerita miring tentangku, tapi percayalah tak ada yang mampu membuatku tertarik kecuali si rubah liar dan juga kau, kalian bukan hanya memiliki wajah yang sama tapi sifat kalianpun sama-sama liar.'' Ungkapnya, Naruto ternganga antara percaya atau tidak.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau menyamakan aku dengan siapapun.'' Ucap Naruto tak terima jika ia di samakan dengan orang lain.

''Aku hanya berbicara sebuah fakta.'' Tukasnya.

''Sebaiknya aku turun saja." Naruto tak mengindahkan ucapan sang Uchiha, ia dengan segera meraih knop pintu mobil untuk membukanya, namun agaknya ia harus kembali merutuk karena belum sempat pintu terbuka tangan kekar milik Sasuke sudah menahannya lebih dulu.

''Ini sudah hampir jam masuk kerja, sebaiknya kau tetap duduk manis.'' Cegah Sasuke.

Naruto hendak protes namun terpaksa tak di keluarkannya karena mesin mobil mulai di hidupkan, ''Jangan khawatir meskipun aku sangat tergila-gila padamu, tapi aku masih cukup waras untuk tak melakukan hal yang akan merugikanku.'' Katanya.

Naruto bersyukur dalam hati, yah memang ia sempat berpikir jika Sasuke akan berbuat macam-macam padanya mengingat tiap ucapan yang terlontar dari si raven beberapa saat lalu, namun agaknya ia telah terlalu jauh menilai sifat buruk pria di sampingnya.

Tiba di area Sharingan corp, Naruto langsung turun dari mobil milik bosnya itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, yah walau ia memang masih terbilang selamat namun perasaan tak nyaman saat duduk bersisian dengan bosnya pun sampai saat ini masih tak terelakan.

Naruto sepertinya harus lebih banyak berdoa mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, karena sang iblis kini sedang mengincarnya untuk di jadikan mangsa.

.

.

Kushina sedang sibuk membersihkan ruang tak terpakai di dalam rumahnya, ia berencana menjadikan ruangan itu kamar untuk Itachi kelak, semua barang-barang sudah di keluarkan tinggal sebuah kardus kecil yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

Kushina meraih kardus itu lalu melihat isinya, memilah-milah beberapa barang yang mungkin masih terpakai, iris violetnya tertuju pada sebuah album berwarna biru bertuliskan 'My Family' di sampulnya.

Ia tertegun begitu melihat isi album photo tersebut, itu adalah album masa kecil anak-anaknya, arah matanya tertuju pada bocah berusia sekitar 2 tahunan dengan warna rambut yang sama dengannya juga iris mata sewarna ruby.

''Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang, apa kau tumbuh dengan sehat?" lirihnya, tanpa sadar ia menangis seraya memeluk erat album di tangannya.

.

.

Waktu istirahat adalah waktu yang paling di tunggu oleh pemuda pirang itu, dengan semangat yang penuh ia menyeret sahabatnya untuk segera keluar dari tempatnya bekerja dan mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk memakan bekalnya.

''Kita akan makan siang dimana Naru?" tanya Kiba, karena Naruto menyeretnya kebagian belakang Sharingan corp.

''Aku menemukan tempat yang nyaman untuk makan siang kita, Kiba.'' Ucap Naruto yang sebenarnya sengaja tak ingin makan siang di tempat itu karena ia tak ingin bertatap muka dengan bosnya.

''Benarkah? Yosh, kalau begitu tunjukan tempat yang nyaman itu padaku.'' Kiba berujar penuh semangat.

Naruto mengangguk dan semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya, namun gerakannya terpaksa berhenti karena ia merasakan getaran ponselnya di saku bajunya.

''Siapa Naru?" tanya Kiba saat melihat Naruto membaca sebuah pesan singkat di ponselnya.

''Itachi, dia bilang akan datang kesini.''

''Untuk apa?"

''Entahlah, ayo kita kesana dulu tempatnya sudah terlihat.'' Ucap Naruto seraya menunjuk sebuah taman luas dengan beberapa pohon sakura yang berdiri disana, Naruto dan Kiba mendudukan dirinya di bawah pohon sakura yang terlihat teduh dan juga sangat nyaman, di bukanya bekal makan masing-masing lalu memakannya dengan lahap.

.

.

Itachi menghentikan laju motornya di depan gedung Sharingan corp, tangannya memegang sebuah tas selempang yang cukup padat isinya, ia meraih ponsel di saku celananya lalu mengetik pesan pada aniki cantiknya untuk mengabari jika ia sudah tiba disana.

Setelah di rasa pesannya sudah terkirim ia kembali menyamankan diri duduk di atas jok motornya, ia hanya tinggal menunggu sang aniki menghampirinya saja, di edarkannya penglihatannya kesekitarnya lalu iris onyxnya tak sengaja melihat seorang wanita berambut raven yang di perkirakan seusia kaa-sannya, tampak berusaha mencari pertolongan karena dua orang berbadan besar terlihat menyeret-nyeret dirinya.

Itachi tak tinggal diam, ia berlari dengan kecepatan penuh kearah wanita yang kini terlihat ketakutan.

''Lepaskan dia!" teriak Itachi, dua orang pria dan juga wanita berambut raven itu melihat kearahnya.

''Siapa kau? Kami tak ada urusan denganmu.'' Ucap salah satu pria sangar itu.

''Tak peduli siapa aku, yang jelas cepat lepaskan wanita itu.'' Pria sangar itu maju lalu hendak melayangkan pukulannya tepat pada wajah Itachi namun dengan mudah bisa di hindarinya.

Pertarungan dua lawan satu pun terjadi, Itachi hampir saja kalah namun ia memiliki kemampuan bela diri yang lumayan tinggi sehingga ia mampu melumpuhkan dua orang yang menjadi lawannya walau sedikit kewalahan mengingat ukuran tubuh pria itu begitu besar.

Kedua orang pria itu akhirnya pergi dengan langkah terseok, Itachi yang merasa senang karena menang memperlihatkan senyum meremehkan pada dua orang itu.

''Ano..arigatou sudah menolongku.'' Ucap wanita berambut raven bermata onyx itu.

Itachi menoleh pada sang wanita ia pun lalu tersenyum lembut pada sosok yang belum di kenalnya.

''Tak masalah, aku hanya tak suka jika melihat sebuah kejahatan.'' Jawab Itachi.

"Sepertinya kau terluka, sini biar aku obati.''

''Tak apa, lagipula ini hanya luka kecil kok.'' Tolak Itachi.

''Ta…"

''Mikoto-sama, syukurlah anda sudah kami temukan.'' Wanita bernama Mikoto itu menatap pria berambut perak yang berlari kearahnya diikuti dua orang lainnya dibelakangnya.

''Maafkan aku jadi merepotkanmu Kakashi. Aku kesini hanya ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke saja.'' Mikoto menjelaskan.

''Lain kali anda jika ingin pergi, katakanlah pada saya. Saya khawatir jika anda pergi sendiri, mereka akan mencelakai anda.'' Ucap Kakashi, walaupun sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh masker namun raut cemas tetaplah terlihat di wajahnya.

Mikoto tersenyum pada pengawal pribadinya, "Arigatou Kakashi.'' Ucapnya.

Itachi diam-diam memperhatikan interaksi keduanya, ada perasaan haru yang tiba-tiba menelusup di hatinya, ia tak tahu kenapa namun ia merasakan kerinduan yang teramat sangat saat melihat wajah teduh wanita bernama Mikoto itu.

''Oi, Itachi.'' Teriakan melengking yang memanggil namanya sontak membuat perhatiannya teralih, di lihatnya Kiba sahabat dari anikinya sedang menggapaikan tangannya bermaksud menyuruhnya untuk segera menghampiri pemuda bertato segitiga merah di kedua pipinya itu.

Itachi tanpa menyahut dengan setengah berlari menghampiri sahabat anikinya, tanpa di sadari olehnya wanita bernama Mikoto kini menatapnya dengan tatapan shok.

'Dia… Itachi?'

''Mikoto-sama, mari saya antar anda bertemu dengan tuan muda Sasuke.'' Ajak Kakashi yang tak menyadari raut wajah Mikoto, wanita itu tetap bergeming di tempatnya seraya menatap kepergian Itachi yang sudah menghilang bersama motor besarnya.

''Mikoto-sama, ada apa?" tanya Kakashi bingung.

''Itachi…" gumamnya pelan namun masih bisa di dengar oleh pengawalnya itu.

.

.

Kiba menghampiri Naruto yang saat ini sedang sibuk mengelap kaca di lantai 2, di serahkannya sebuah mantel berwarna orange pada pemuda berkulit tan itu.

''Itachi bilang ia tak bisa menjemputmu hari ini karena temannya mengajaknya untuk menginap di rumahnya, ia lalu menitipkan mantel ini padaku agar di berikan padamu.'' Jelas Kiba.

Naruto menerima mantel itu, ''Terima kasih Kiba, dan maaf sudah menyuruhmu. Kau tahukan aku mendadak sakit perut tadi.''

''Jangan sungkan padaku Naru. Oh iya Itachi juga berpesan padaku dengan wajah galaknya.''

''Pesan apa?"

''Dia bilang, jika kau ketahuan pergi dengan siapapun maka dia tak akan segan melabrak orang itu.'' Ucap Kiba seraya menirukan ekspresi wajah Itachi yang di selimuti aura setan.

''Hieeee..'' Naruto seketika merinding, beruntung itu hanya tiruan karena jika berhadapan dengan yang aslinya Naruto yakin ia tak akan sanggup menahan nafas, ck ck.

.

.

Naruto sedang membasuh wajahnya di di toilet yang dekat dengan ruang ganti para OB, pekerjaannya sudah selesai dan tinggal menunggu jam pulang, saat sibuk melap wajahnya dengan handuk kecil yang di bawanya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

''Kau tadi makan siang dimana, dobe?" tanya sosok di belakangnya, Naruto terhenyak saat tahu siapa pemilik suara berat yang khas itu, tubuhnya seketika merinding dan juga berdebar di saat yang bersamaan.

''Kenapa anda bisa berada disini?" Naruto melemparkan pertanyaan, bisa Naruto lihat jika sosok raven itu kini sedang menyeringai lewat pantulan kaca di depannya.

''Kau lupa siapa aku, aku adalah pemilik perusahaan ini sudah pasti dimana pun aku berada saat ini tak akan menjadi masalah bukan.'' Tukasnya, Naruto diam ia sadar betapa bodohnya jika ia bertanya seperti itu pada bosnya.

''Saya mengerti, tapi anda tak perlu memeluk saya seperti ini kan.'' Ketus Naruto.

''Tapi punggungmu sangat nyaman jika ku peluk.''

''Bisakah anda lepaskan, saya sebentar lagi harus membereskan peralatan kerja saya.''

"Kalau aku tidak mau.'' Tantang pria onyx itu malah semakin melebarkan seringai liciknya.

''Uchiha-sama!" sentak Naruto pada akhirnya, ia tak peduli statusnya siapa dengan siapa sekarang.

''Baiklah, baiklah, kau memang sedikit sulit di kendalikan. Tenang saja Uzumaki Naruto aku tak akan menggunakan cara apapun untuk mendapatkanmu, karena aku yakin kau sendiri yang akan mendatangiku, ingat itu.'' Ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat.

Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, tubuhnya merosot seolah kehilangan keseimbangan, entah kenapa kalimat yang di ucapkan oleh bosnya terasa seperti sebuah ancaman besar untuknya kelak.

'Apapun yang terjadi jangan sampai aku berurusan dengannya.'

.

Kyuubi dengan berbekalkan sebuah informasi dari orang suruhannya untuk memata-matai si pirang akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan alamat tempat pemuda pirang itu bekerja, ia sebenarnya bisa saja mendatangi rumahnya namun ia belum siap bertatapan dengan wajah datar Itachi.

''Jadi disini ya, baiklah akan ku tunggu.''

Lama Kyuubi menunggu sosok pirang itu keluar dari gedung perusahaan di depannya selang beberapa jam akhirnya sosok pirang dengan balutan mantel orange menampakan dirinya.

Kyuubi buru-buru turun dari dalam mobilnya, ia pun langsung mencegat Naruto tepat saat ia sudah berada di luar gerbang.

''Kau, bukankah…"

''Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu.'' Naruto terlihat menimang-nimang namun akhirnya ia mengangguk.

.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf secara tulus padamu, sungguh aku tak berniat melakukannya. Tapi melihat keakraban kalian yang menurutku sangat mesra, hatiku terasa panas. Aku tak rela jika Itachi memiliki penggantiku.'' Ucap pemuda bersurai jingga kemerahan itu.

Naruto menatap pemuda itu dalam, ia sebenarnya tak begitu memperhatikan apa yang di ucapkan sosok itu karena sedari tadi Naruto terus memperhatikan wajahnya.

'Entah hanya aku yang merasa atau memang aku dan dia memiliki rupa yang sama.' Batinnya, sosok Kyuubi memanglah sangat mirip dengannya hanya saja pemuda itu tak memiliki 3 garis di pipi seperti Naruto dan juga warna rambut dan kulit mereka pun berbeda.

''Hei, apa kau mendengar apa yang kukatakan sedari tadi?" tanya Kyuubi dengan mata memicing, saat ia tak melihat reaksi dari si pirang di depannya.

''Ah ya, tentu saja aku mendengarkanmu.'' Jawab Naruto sedikit salah tingkah karena ketahuan sedang melamun atau lebih tepat di sebut mengamati sosoknya.

''Jadi bagaiman?"

''Apanya yang bagaimana?" Naruto balik bertanya.

''Ck, sudah kuduga jika kau tak mendengarkan apa yang ku ucapkan sejak tadi.'' Decaknya sebal, sudah panjang lebar ia bercerita namun tak di tanggapi sama sekali.

''Bukankah tadi sudah ku bilang jika aku ingin meminta bantuan padamu.'' Ucapnya menjelaskan maksud pembicaraan tadi.

''Untuk apa?"

''Kumohon padamu, kau adalah kakak kesayangannya kan dia pasti akan mau mendengarkanmu, jadi aku ingin meminta padamu agar kau mau membantuku untuk mendapatkan kembali Itachi, aku sangat mencintainya, dan aku berjanji tak akan menghianati kepercayaannya.'' Pinta pemuda berambut jingga itu, iris sewarna rubynya menatap penuh harap pada Naruto.

''Aku tak yakin bisa, hanya saja aku mungkin akan mencoba.'' Balasnya, Kyuubi tersenyum sumringah mendengarnya ia yakin jika dengan bantuan pemuda pirang di depannya Itachi akan kembali padanya.

''Tapi sebelumnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu?"

''Apa itu?"

''Itachi pernah bercerita tentang kau yang berselingkuh dengan seorang pengusaha, benarkah itu?" Kyuubi merasa tertohok oleh pertanyaan itu, ia tak menduga hal ini sebelumnya namun apapun resikonya ia harus siap untuk itulah ia akan berkata secara jujur pada Naruto.

''Itu tak sepenuhnya benar, tapi percaya atau tidak aku sudah bercerita yang sesungguhanya.''

Flashback

Pemuda berambut jingga kemerahan itu terlihat sedang bermalas-malasan di atas kasur king size miliknya dengan tangan yang sibuk mengetik pesan singkat di ponsel pintarnya sambil sesekali tersenyum.

Ting

Bunyi pesan masuk terdengar Kyuubi dengan wajah penuh semangat ia pun membuka lalu membaca isi pesan tersebut, raut wajah yang semula ceria kini berganti murung saat melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

From : Tou-san

Kyuubi datanglah kerestouran milik kaasanmu sekarang, ada seseorang yang ingin tousan kenalkan padamu, jangan menolak ataupun membantah.

Begitulah isi dari pesan tersebut yang membuat Kyuubi mengeram kesal namun tak bisa pula menolak, dengan langkah malas dan setengah menyeret Kyuubi bergegas mengganti pakaiannya lalu pergi dari keluar dari kamarnya.

.

Tiba di restouran milik sang ibu, Kyuubi langsung masuk dan menghampiri tousannya yang kini terlihat sibuk mengobrol dengan rekan bisnisnya yang jika tidak salah mereka adalah keluarga Uchiha.

"Nah, Fugaku-san perkenalkan ini adalah putra kami satu-satunya, namanya Kyuubi.'' Ucap pria berambut pirang bermata biru yang merupakan ayah dari Kyuubi, Namikaze Minato.

''Saya Fugaku Uchiha, dan perkenalkan juga ini adalah putra tung…''

''Ehem.'' Sebuah deheman keras terdengar dari sosok wanita cantik berambut raven yang sudah di pastikan adalah istri dari Fugaku, tatapan matanya sangat tajam dan penuh protes akan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir suaminya.

''Maksud saya putra pertama kami, namanya Sasuke Uchiha.'' Ralat Fugaku tak ingin berurusan dengan istrinya.

''Wah Sasuke-kun sangat tampan sekali.'' Puji wanita berambut merah yang duduk di samping pria berambut pirang itu ia bernama Namikaze Sara.

''Kalau begitu bisa kita mulai saja inti dari pertemuan ini.'' Ucap ayah Kyuubi yang sepertinya terlihat tak sabaran.

''Apa maksud tousan dengan inti dari pertemuan?" tanya Kyuubi tak mengerti, ia merasakan sebuah perasaan tak enak saat ini.

''Tentu saja tentang rencana perjodohanmu dengan Sasuke-kun, Kyuu.'' Jelasnya.

Deg

Jantuk Kyuubi berdetak gelisah, ia tak ingin menerima perjodohan ini sama sekali karena ia sudah memiliki seseorang yang di cintainya di tambah pria bernama Sasuke itu kini menatapnya penuh arti, entah apa yang sedang di pikirkannya yang jelas tatapan matanya yang setajam elang itu membuatnya merasa tak nyaman.

"Ne Uchiha-san bagaimana kalau kita tinggalkan mereka berdua agar bisa lebih saling mengenal dan mengakrabkan diri.'' Usul Sara, Fugaku tampak setuju sedangkan Mikoto, wanita itu terlihat tak peduli.

''Sebaiknya aku pulang saja.'' Celetuk Mikoto yang mengundang tanda tanya di kepala suaminya.

''Kenapa terburu-buru?"

''Aku hanya ingin beristirahat. Kakashi!" panggil Mikoto pada pengawal pribadinya yang langsung di jawab anggukan hormat dari pria berambut perak itu.

"Sepertinya Mikoto-san orang yang tak begitu menyukai acara seperti ini ya.'' Sara kembali berbicara seraya menatap kepergian Mikoto.

''Dia jadi seperti itu sejak kehilangan putra bungsu kami.'' Raut wajah dingin Fugaku berubah sendu saat mengatakannya.

''Maaf kami tak bermaksud…''

''Sudahlah, itu sudah lama.'' Potong Fugaku cepat, ''Bukankah kalian ingin mengajakku berkeliling sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang.'' Lanjutnya.

''Ah, anda benar. Nah Kyuubi, kami tinggal dulu sebentar.'' Kyuubi yang hendak protes harus kembali menelan ucapannya karena ketiga orang tua itu sudah pergi agak jauh, sepertinya mereka sengaja mempercepat langkahnya agar tak di kejar oleh anak-anak mereka.

''Sial! Mereka sengaja meninggalkan kita berdua. Hei pantat ayam kenapa daritadi kau hanya diam saja? Seharusnya kau tolak perjodohan sialan ini.''

''Hn.''

''Apa-apaan jawabanmu itu!" Kyuubi meninggikan volume suaranya.

Sret

Sasuke menarik kerah pemuda berurai jingga itu lalu menariknya hingga wajahnya mendekat tepat di depan wajah sang Uchiha.

''Dengarkan apa yang akan kuucapkan rubah liar, kau pikir akupun sudi dengan perjodohan ini. Asal kau tahu tak sedikitpun aku berminta walau sebenarnya aku tertarik padamu.'' Ucapnya dingin dan angkuh.

Bola mata sewarna ruby itu membola, ia merasa terhina dengan ucapan si raven di depannya, "Kau..''

''Kyuubi.'' Kyuubi tersentak saat mengenal suara orang yang memanggil namanya, ia menoleh kebelakang, ya posisi si pemanggil memang berada di belakang Kyuubi.

''Itachi.'' Ucapnya dengan kedua mata yang membola Itachi pasti akan salah paham padanya, sosok bertopi hitam itu langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa mempedulikan panggilan Kyuubi yang kini sedang mengejarnya.

.

"Itachi, tunggu dengarkan dulu penjelasanku." Teriak Kyuubi tak putus asa.

''Memangnya apa yang perlu di jelaskan, semua sudah jelaskan jika kau memang berselingkuh dengannya. Bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan pengusaha kaya?" sindirnya dengan wajah mengejek namun dapat Kyuubi lihat sorot kesedihan di kedua mata onyxnya.

''Itu tidak benar, kami tadi hanya…''

''Ayahmu tadi menghubungiku, entah darimana ia bisa mendapatkan nomer ponselku, dia memintaku untuk menjauhimu karena kau sudah memiliki pengganti yang lebih baik dariku. Dan ternyata semua ucapannya benar.''

''Jangan percaya ucapannya, dan aku sama sekali tak tertarik padanya, Itachi.''

''Kyuu, kurasa sebaiknya kita akhiri saja, karena jika di teruskan kau tak akan pernah bahagia denganku, ayahmu benar jika kau bersamaku kau hanya akan menderita saja.''

Kyuubi menatap tak percaya pada kekasihnya, ia mengelengkan kepalanya kuat, ia tak terima jika harus berpisah dengan orang yang sangat di cintainya.

''Aku pergi.'' Ucapnya sambil berlalu.

Kyuubi yang kembali akan mengejar Itachi langsung di tahan sebuah tangan berwarna tan yang menahannya, ia menoleh dan mndapati sang ayah tengah menatap tajam dirinya.

''Tousan.''

''Kembali ketempatmu Kyuubi.'' Perintah sang ayah dengan nada mengancam, Kyuubi tak bisa membantah dengan setengah hati ia menuruti apa kemauan sang ayah.

Flashback off

''Aku sudah berusaha untuk menjelaskan padanya, tapi ia tak mau mendengarkan, di tambah saat itu aku melihatnya bersamamu, kupikir ia sudah menemukan penggantiku.'' Jelasnya mengakhiri ceritanya.

Naruto menatap prihatin pada sosok di depannya, entah kenapa hatinya begitu sakit seakan ikut merasakan apa yang di rasakan pemuda bersurai jingga di depannya, ia percaya pada apa yang di ucapkan pemuda itu karena ia bisa melihat kejujuran di kedua mata sewarna ruby itu.

''Kau tenang saja, aku pasti akan membujuk Itachi. Kuharap ia mau mendengarkannya jika aku yang bercerita padanya.'' Wajah Kyuubi berbinar, ia meraih kedua tangan Naruto.

''Arigatou nii-san.'' Ucapnya.

Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dadanya saat Kyuubi memanggilnya dengan sebutan kakak entah kenapa begitu berbeda dengan Itachi, perasaan apa ini? Pikirnya.

''Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya aku segera pulang." Ucap Naruto menghalau gelenyar aneh yang semakin terasa di dadanya.

''Mau kuantar?" tawar Kyuubi, kata-katanya mulai melembut tak seperti awal mereka bertemu.

''Tidak, aku sudah terbiasa naik bis.'' Tolak Naruto halus tak ingin merepotkan oranglain.

''Baiklah, tak apa. Tapi ngomong-ngomong bolehkah kita berkenalan dulu." Naruto terdiam sejenak kemudian mengangguk.

''Aku Uzumaki Naruto.'' Naruto mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung di jabat oleh Kyuubi.

''Namikaze Kurama, tapi aku lebih dikenal dengan panggilan Kyuubi.''

Tbc

Akhir kata kimi ucapkan terima kasih buat para reader semuanya, mian kalau berantakan os kimi ngetiknya sambil mikirin nyari kerjaan dan sini juga rada-rada udah kejawab pan anu dan anu nya kkk #digaplokreader.

tadinya kimi mau update nih ff klo kimi udh dapet kerjaan T.T.. dan lagi kimi juga di tagih ff di fandom anu, jadi ceritanya pas iseng buka ntuh akun eh kimi malah dapet teror, katanya kapan nih ffnya yang di fandom itu lanjut, emang sih salah kimi juga os tuh ff udh dua tahun ga kelar padahal itu part ending T.T /ratapan author lebay bin alay/.

Sekian curcol gaje dari kimi. mohon maaf kalau kimi g bales reviewannya ye..

Di tunggu respon di part 3 nya…


	4. Chapter 4

**My Love Story**

 **Disclameir : Kalau Naruto milik saya udah pasti mas tachi-kun ga bakal di bikin mati #fansmode…**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, ShikaKiba, dll.**

 **Warning : BL, ga jelas, kalau ada typo mohon di maklum jari authornya emang suka kepleset pas ngetiknya xD, ff ngawur bikinan orang amatir yang ga pernah lepas dari ke OOC-an chara-nya. Tidak suka jangan di paksakan membaca silahkan klik back aja... warning berlaku jadi _No Bash_.**

 **Chapter 4**

Mikoto memasuki sebuah kamar yang berukuran sedang, di dekat jendela terdapat sebuah box bayi yang terlihat sudah lama namun masih terawat, ia menghampiri box bayi itu lalu dengan perlahan tangannya masuk lalu menyentuh permukaan kasur bayi tersebut.

''Itachi, bayiku. Apakah kau benar-benar masih hidup?" tanyanya pada sesuatu yang tak ada di depannya.

''Pemuda yang menolongku itu wajahnya sangat mirip Sasuke dan dia bernama Itachi, bolehkah aku berharap jika ia adalah anakku yang hilang?" Mikoto bermonolog.

" Andai kecelakaan itu tak terjadi mungkin kau masih bersama Kaa-san rumah ini.''

Onyx wanita bernama Mikoto itu menerawang jauh, mengingat kejadian 22 tahun yang lalu kejadian tragis yang membuatnya harus kehilangan putra bungsunya, Uchiha Itachi.

Flashback

Mobil sedan hitam berlambang Uchiha itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi di tengah badai yang terjadi di sekitar kota konoha, di belakang mobil sedan itu tampak dua mobil yang memilki warna sama mengikutinya.

''Fugaku apa yang harus kita lakukan, mereka semakin mengejar kita.'' Mikoto berujar panik begitu melihat mobil-mobil itu semakin mendekat.

''Aku sudah menghubungi bantuan bersabarlah. Focusmu hanya menjaga Itachi saja.'' Ucap Fugaku menengangkan sang istri yang kini tengah memeluk bayi berusia sekitar 4 bulan.

Keluarga Uchiha memang baru pulang dari rumah sakit karena putra sulung mereka Uchiha Sasuke mengalami patah tulang saat terjatuh dari tangga rumahnya.

Bocah raven berusia 6 tahun itu bermaksud menolong adiknya yang hampir jatuh ketangga saat ada orang asing hendak mendorong kereta bayi dimana Itachi tengah tertidur, Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu tentu saja berteriak panik lalu menghampiri orang itu hendak mengambil Itachi, namun naas begitu ia sampai orang asing yang entah menyusup darimana itu malah mendorongnya hingga jatuh kelantai dasar rumahnya sedangkan orang itu langsung pergi entah kemana, beruntung Itachi tak jadi di dorong oleh orang asing itu bayi mungil itu masih tertidur dengan pulasnya.

Dor

Bunyi tembakan terdengar di susul dengan olengnya mobil yang di tumpangi keluarga Uchiha, jalanan yang licin pun ikut menjadi penghambat hingga pada akhirnya mobil keluarga Uchiha itupun terperosok masuk kedalam hutan.

Mobil masuk semakin jauh kedalam hutan dengan kondisi tak terkendali, lampu depan mobil pecah membuat pandangan kearah depan sangatlah gelap, Mikoto berdoa dalam hatinya agar keluarganya selamat ia memejamkan kedua matanya erat hingga ia merasakan tubuhnya seperti di banting dengan keras.

.

Mikoto dengan sisa-sisa kesadarannya berjalan terseok-seok untuk meminta pertolongan, "To…long…" lirihnya meminta pertolongan, Itachi bayi dalam gendongannya menangis sangat keras keningnya sedikit lebam mungkin pasca kecelakaan yang menimpanya.

''Nyonya apa yang terjadi pada anda?" seorang wanita bersurai merah bertanya padanya, Mikoto bernapas lega, dengan menahan segala rasa sakit di tubuhnya ia menyerahkan bayinya pada sang wanita yang tak di kenalnya.

''…Itachi…to…long..selamat…kan..Itachi.'' ucapnya, dilihatnya wanita itu mengambil anaknya dengan raut wajah cemas, setelahnya ia tak mengingat apaun lagi karena kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

Mikoto membuka kedua matanya di lihatnya sekelilingnya yang bernuasa putih dengan bau obat-obatan yang khas, ia sadar jika ia berada di sebuah ruangan atau lebih tepatnya kamar rawat di rumah sakit.

''Kaa-san sudah sadar?" tanya sebuah suara kecil menyapanya, Mikoto menoleh dan mendapati anak sulungnya berada di samping dengan raut wajah sedih dan juga cemas.

''Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja, nak?"

Sasuke kecil mengangguk namun tak di pungkiri jika ia juga terluka di bagian lengan dan kepalanya termasuk kakinya yang memang sejak awal sudah mengalami patah tulang.

"Tousanmu dimana?"

''Aku disini Mikoto.''

Mikoto mengalihkan pendangannya pada sosok yang sedang menghampirinya dengan bantuan kursi roda, Fugaku pun tak kalah parah kondisinya.

''Suamiku, bagaimana kondisimu?"

''Sudah lebih baik."

''Lalu dimana Itachi? Bagaimana keadaanya?" tanya Mikoto.

''Maafkan aku, aku dan tim bantuan yang ku panggil tak menemukannya dimanapun, saat kau di temukan Itachi sudah tidak ada. Atau mungkin dia sudah meninggal.'' Jelas sang kepala keluarga Uchiha.

''Tidak mungkin, dia pasti masih hidup. Aku selalu menggendongnya hingga… hinggaa.. aaaa.'' Mikoto menjerit saat ia tak bisa mengingat jelas kejadian sebelum ia pingsan.

''Mikoto tenanglah, kita harus merelakannya. Apa kau tidak ingat jika mobil kita masuk kedalam jurang mungkin saja anak kita..'' Fugaku tak meneruskan ucapannya iapun merasa terpukul namun apa daya ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat ini.

'Itachi, anakku.'

Flashback off

''Aku harus menyelidikinya, karena aku merasa jika dia memang anakku.'' Gumamnya, di raihnya ponsel pintar miliknya lalu ia pun terlihat mengetik beberapa digit nomor yang akan dihubunginya.

'…'

''Moshi-moshi, Kakashi. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu.''

.

.

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya secara perlahan, ia sadar jika ia pulang terlalu malam, mendengarkan cerita Kyuubi ternyata memakan waktu lumayan lama dan ia melewatkan jam makan malamnya.

''Sudah pulang aniki cantik?" tanya sebuah suara yang Naruto kenal adalah milik adiknya, Itachi.

Eh tunggu, bukankah adiknya itu saat ini sedang menginap di rumah sahabatnya?

''Hehehe, etto…"

''Darimana saja sampai pulang larut begini?" tanya Itachi dengan wajah bak iblis pencabut nyawa, Naruto merinding melihat aura hitam mirip api amaterashu yang ia lihat di sebuah film ninja kesukaannya kini terlihat berkobar-kobar di belakang adiknya.

''Ta-tadi terjebak macet, hehe" jawabnya kaku, kentara sekali jika Naruto tengah gugup karena menyembunyikan sesuatu.

''Benarkah? Sayangnya aku tak percaya aniki cantik, karena sebenarnya aku tahu kau bukan orang yang pandai menyembunyikan kebohongan.'' Onyx milik Itachi memicing tajam.

"A-aku tidak sedang berbohong, lagipula bukankah kau seharusnya menginap dirumah temanmu?"

''Bukan aku yang akan menginap tapi Kaasan.''

''Lalu kenapa Kiba bilang kalau kau yang akan menginap?"

''Aku sengaja mengatakan itu, dan lihat apa hasilnya sekarang. Aniki cantik-ku mendadak pulang malam, mengendap seperti maling saat masuk kerumah dan saat di tanya persis seperti maling yang ketahuan mencuri.''

Naruto menganga sedikit tak terima dengan ucapan sang adik yang menyamakannya dengan maling, hell no, setidaknya samakanlah ia dengan sesuatu yang lebih enak untuk di dengar.

''Aniki cantik, tidakkah kau ingin berkata jujur pada ototou tampanmu ini?" tanya Itachi dengan nada sing song.

"Aku sudah berkata jujur, Tachi. Hiks tidakkah kau hiks merasa hiks iba pada anikimu yang cantik ini hiks hiks.'' Naruto pada akhirnya mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yaitu jurus airmata buaya super lebay milik Kushina.

Itachi terenyuh mendengar nada sendu dari sang aniki cantiknya, ia tak tega jika terus mengintrogasinya dengan berbagai pertanyaan di tambah lagi sang aniki cantiknya pasti lelah setelah seharian bekerja.

''Gomen Naru-nii, aku hanya terlalu khawatir padamu, jangan menangis lagi oke." Bujuknya dengan menghilangkan aura seram dan juga melembutkan nada suaranya.

Dewa batin Naruto tersenyum licik rencananya sukses besar, ''Hiks kau memang hiks ototou tampanku yang pengertian hiks.'' Ucapnya masih berpura-pura terisak.

''Aku memang yang terbaik.'' Narsisnya yang membuat Naruto kembali menganga.

"Ah iya, aku belum makan malam, apa ada sesuatu yang bisa kumakan?'' tanya Naruto yang nada suara kembali seperti semula, entah kemana perginya nada gemetar nan menghiba sisa-sisa menangisnya itu.

''Sayangnya persediaan dapur kita sudah habis, Naru-nii. Kaasan bahkan lupa memberiku uang saku untuk besok.'' Tukasnya.

''Kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita pergi kekedai ramen Ichiraku, aku yakin saat ini masih di buka.''

Itachi menatap tak suka, ''Jangan makan ramen terus Naru-nii, tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, dan lagi bukankah kau takut badanmu menjadi gemuk.''

''Makan satu mangkuk tak masalah bukan, ayolah Tachi, apa kau tak merasa kasihan pada anikimu yang kelaparan ini?" Naruto pun mengeluarkan jurus andalan keduanya yaitu jurus anak anjing tersesat minta di kasihani dan sesuai dugaan Itachi tak akan mampu menolaknya.

"Maa~ maa~, apa sih yang tak bisa ku tolak jika itu berasal darimu aniki.'' Ujarnya dengan wajah pasrah, Naruto langsung sumringah dengan penuh semangat ia menarik tangan adiknya lalu menyeretnya keluar dari rumahnya.

.

.

Suasana di Ichiraku ramen lumayan ramai malam ini karena selain lezat suasana malam yang dingin pun sangat cocok untuk makan ramen yang tentunya masihlah dengan kuah yang mengepul.

Itachi menghela nafas lelah, ia sudah menduga jika anikinya akan seperti ini jika sudah makan ramen buatan Ichiraku, ini sudah mangkuk kelima dan sudah lewat dari apa yang di ucapkan sang aniki jika ia hanya akan makan satu mangkuk saja.

"Aku pesan satu la.."

''Cukup Naru-nii, ini sudah yang kelima. Bukankah Naru-nii bilang hanya akan makan satu mangkuk saja dan sekarang coba lihat berapa jumlahnya.'' Naruto menengok pada benda yang di tunjuk Itachi dan ia hanya bisa mengeluarkan cengirannya saat sadar jika ia memang sudah kelewatan.

''Gomen, aku hanya sedang lapar saja.''

''Ck, apakah jenis lapar seperti itu bisa di maksud hanya sedang lapar bukan kelaparan.'' Cibir pemuda raven yang memiliki tanda lahir mirip kriput itu.

"Sudah lama aku tidak makan ramen, Tachi.''

''Sudah lama yang Naru-nii maksud itu berapa bulan?" Itachi menyipitkan matanya ia tak yakin sebenarnya dengan jawaban yang akan di keluarkan anikinya.

''Ehehehe tiga hari.'' Dan Itachi sukses menjedukan kepalanya pada permukaan meja.

.

.

Sasuke duduk di sebuah kursi single yang berada di kamar luasnya dengan segelas wine di tangannya yang sesekali ia sesap, pandangannya tak lepas dari beberapa potret berukuran besar yang menampakan sosok bersurai kuning yang dimana sedang dalam pose mengerjakan tugasnya seperti mengepel lantai, melap kaca atau meja.

Entah darimana Sasuke bisa mendapatkan potret sang pemuda pirang yang di yakini tak di sadari olehnya juga, yang jelas Sasuke benar-benar sudah terobsesi padanya.

''Aku memang tak akan pernah memaksamu menjadi milikku, manis. Tapi kau sendirilah yang akan datang padaku untuk menjadi milikku.'' Sasuke tersenyum iblis, ia menegak wine yang masih tersisa setengah gelas di tangannya hingga habis.

.

Pagi yang mengawali aktivitas seorang pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik bernama Uzumaki Naruto, sebenarnya ini masih terlalu pagi malah bahkan Itachi belum ingin membuka matanya.

Naruto pemuda berusia 24 tahun itu memang sudah berencana berangkat pagi, ia hendak pergi ke flat milik sahabatnya Inuzuka Kiba yang memang lumayan jauh dari rumahnya, keduanya sempat berjanji sebelum pulang kerja kemarin jika keduanya akan berangkat bersama.

Tiba di flat milik sahabatnya ia pun mengetuk pintu plat tersebut, pintu terbuka memperlihatkan sosok tinggi dengan rambut di kuncir mirip buah nanas dengan sebelah tangan yang mengucek matanya.

''EEEEHHHHHH,, ka…ka..kau bu..bukannya.. yang selalu bersama si teme ehemmm..maksudnya Uchiha –sama?'' tanya Naruto dengan kedua mata yang terbelalak tak percaya, yah di depannya memang bukanlah sosok Kiba –sahabatnya- melainkan sosok asisten pribadi bosnya, Nara Shikamaru.

''Siapa itu Shika? Eh Naru, ehehehe.'' Kiba cengengesan begitu melihat sahabat pirangnya berdiri di depan pintu flatnya dengan wajah minta penjelasan sejelas-jelasnya tentang sosok tinggi yang berada di sampingnya.

''Apa arti semua ini, Inuzuka Kiba?" bulu kuduk pemuda pecinta anjing itu berdiri seketika, 'gawat' pikirnya begitu melihat kedua mata milik sahabatnya menyipit dengan sorot tajam padanya, ia gugup dan ragu untuk menjelaskannya namun berkat usapan pria bermarga Nara itu di punggungnya akhirnya ia menghela nafas lega.

''Akan kujelaskan, ayo kita kedalam dulu.''

Naruto akhirnya masuk dengan beribu pertanyaan yang masih tercetak di kepala pirangnya, Kiba tak pernah bercerita apa-apa selama ini padanya, dan ketika melihat sosok pria Nara itu tentulah ia sangat terkejut.

''Jadi begini Naru, kami sebenarnya, err sudah, me..me..menikah.'' akunya dengan wajah tertunduk, ia merasa bersalah karena tak pernah bercerita tentang hal itu pada sahabatnya.

Naruto bengong seketika, otaknya masih meloading ucapan yang baru saja masuk kegendang telinganya, Inuzuka Kiba sahabat semasa SMA-nya kini sudah menikah, ia sudah menikah, ia sudah me…

''NANI?!" dan teriakan Naruto sukses membuat para tetangga di sekitar flat Kiba terbangun di pagi hari yang indah ini.

''Ck, mendokusei.'' Gumam pemuda bermarga Nara itu sambil mengorek telinganya.

''Hehehe, gomen Naru aku tak bermaksud merahasiakannya karena pernikahan kami pun hanya di hadiri beberapa saksi dan pihak keluarga masing-masing, dan sebenarnya aku sudah berganti marga menjadi Nara, hanya saja kau tahu sendirikan sistem kerja di perusahaan Uchiha, jika para pegawai yang bekerja disana tidak di perbolehkan terikat status pernikahan dengan pegawai lainnya.'' Jelas Kiba.

Naruto mengangguk paham, ya memang tak jarang sebuah perusahaan melarang sepasang suami-istri bekerja di perusahaan yang sama.

''Tapi kau seharusnya mengundangku, ck sahabat macam apa kau ini hingga hal sepenting ini kau rahasiakan dariku.'' Naruto mengembungkan kedua pipinya tanda ia ngambek pada sahabatnya.

''Hehehe gomen, ini sudah menjadi kesepakatan bersama, lagipula seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada suamiku ini jika bukan karena dia kau mana mungkin di terima saat melamar pekerjaan.'' Tukas Kiba, Naruto tersenyum geli saat Kiba mengucapkan kalimat 'suamiku' di depannya, dan ia dalam hati sangat bersyukur karena Kiba sepertinya menemukan orang yang tepat untuk mencintai dan menyayanginya.

''Maa~ maa~, arigatou ne~ Nara Shikamaru-sama, dan kau nyonya Nara Kiba, kau berhutang sepuluh mangkuk ramen padaku, khukhukhu.'' Ucap Naruto seraya tertawa nista, sedangkan Kiba ia hanya merengut namun dalam hati ia berterimakasih pada sahabat pirangnya karena tak mencelanya saat tahu orientasinya menyimpang.

.

Kyuubi uring-uringan di atas kasur besar miliknya, ia sangat ingin bertemu Itachi namun ia harus menahan diri sampai ia mendapat kabar baik dari Naruto, ia akan mencoba menjadi sosok yang penuh kesabaran agar bisa mendapatkan kembali orang yang dicintainya.

Pintu kamar Kyuubi di buka menampilkan sosok wanita berambut merah yang merupakan sosok 'ibu' pengganti untuknya, ya baginya Namikaze Sara hanyalah sosok ibu penggantinya, walau kini wanita itu sudah menikah dengan ayahnya namun Kyuubi takan pernah mau mengakuinya, baginya sosok ibunya yang sebenarnya adalah Kushina, wanita yang hanya ia ketahui namanya namun tak di kenali bagaimana rupanya.

Minato memang tak pernah memperlihatkan potret sang ibu, sejak Kyuubi masih kecil ia selalu mencoba membujuk sang ayah agar mau memperlihatkannya namun Minato langsung murka hingga akhirnya Kyuubi merasa kapok untuk bertanya lagi, ia hanya cukup tahu jika Ibunya bernama Kushina tanpa tahu marga apa yang dipakai wanita itu entah masih memakai marga ayahnya atau marga kecilnya.

''Kyuu, kau kenapa terlihat gelisah?" tanya Sara lembut, memang sejauh ini Sara tak pernah menunjukan prilaku kasar pada Kyuubi baik ada atau tidaknya sang ayah dirumahnya.

''Aku hanya sedang memikirkan seseorang.'' Sahutnya tanpa berniat bangkit dari tempat tidurnya.

''Siapa? Ah kaasan tahu pasti Sasuke-kun, kan?" tebaknya dengan nada menggoda, Kyuubi berdecih ia tak suka nama pria pantat ayam yang menurutnya kurang ajar itu di sebut-sebut, sudah cukup dengan kejadian di restourant milik Sara saat itu membuatnya harus berpisah dengan Itachi secara sepihak.

''Untuk apa aku memikirnya, aku tak pernah menyukainya sedikit pun.''

''Kau tahu Kyuu, adakalanya rasa benci itu berbalik menjadi rasa cinta, dan kaa-san berharap rasa tak sukamu itu adalah awal baik dari hubungan kalian.'' Ucap Sara sambil berlalu meninggalkan anak tirinya yang kini kembali merenung.

'Aku memang paham soal itu tapi kau sangat salah jika itu mengenai si Uchiha pantat ayam sialan itu, bagiku rasa benci menjad cinta adalah saat bocah tengil bernama Uzumaki Itachi pernah mengalahkanku dalam pertandingan balap motor liar setahun yang lalu.' Batinnya seraya mengenang masa dimana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Itachi, sosok yang semula menjadi musuh namun malah menjalin cinta.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan gontai seraya membawa nampan berisi kopi hitam yang akan di berikannya pada sang atasan Uchiha Sasuke, dalam hati ia menggerutu kesal kenapa harus dirinya yang mendapat tugas seperti ini apa tidak ada OB lain yang bisa di suruh selain dirinya.

'Kenapa harus aku yang membuat dan mengantarnya lagi ttebayo.' Rutuknya, mungkin jika awalnya ia memang tak masalah namun mengingat kejadian yang sudah-sudah ia menjadi enggan hanya untuk berhadapan dengan atasannya.

Naruto membuka pintu ruang direktur, disana tampak Sasuke tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Naruto meletakan secangkir kopi itu di atas meja lalu hendak bergegas pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

''Jangan pergi dulu.'' Cegah Sasuke seraya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari layar laptop di depannya.

Bulu kuduk Naruto serasa meremang begitu mendengar baritone milik Sasuke menyapa gendang telinganya, dengan gerakan kaku ia kembali menghadap sang Uchiha.

''Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Naruto.

''Jangan pergi dulu, tetap di ruangan ini sampai pekerjaanku selesai.'' Perintah Sasuke.

''Tapi nanti saya bisa di marahi jika tak bekerja Uchiha-sama.'' Protes Naruto, apa yang ada di pikiran atasannya itu' batin Naruto tak mengerti dengan sikap seenaknya Sasuke.

''Siapa yang berani memarahimu, maka dia harus berhadapan denganku. Aku boss disini.'' Mutlak dan tak bisa dibantah itulah Sasuke Uchiha sosok yang bisa di bilang mahluk tuhan yang sempurna yang mampu membuat para wanita atau pria berstatus uke bertekuk lutut padanya sosok yang selalu di segani dan di kagumi para klien bisnisnya dan juga sosok yang dengan mudah bisa menghancurkan siapapun dengan kekuasaan yang di milikinya.

''Ta..tapi..''

''Duduk dan diamlah.'' Tiga kata yang mampu membuat Naruto bungkam dan menurut saja walau dengan pipi yang mengembung dan juga bibir yang dimanyunkan.

''Bhuuu, seenaknya saja, ttebayo.'' Gerutunya pelan seraya menghempaskan pantatnya kesofa panjang berwarna coklat tua yang sudah tersedia di ruangan itu, sambil menunggu pekerjaan Sasuke selesai ia pun mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya lalu membuka situs yang paling diminati orang-orang untuk membunuh waktu apalagi kalau bukan facebook.

Saat masuk area beranda ia pun mulai memikirkan apa yang akan di tulisnya lewat status terbarunya di fb dan saat mengingat kejadian tadi pagi ia pun langsung menyeringai iblis.

 **BluePrince Ramen-ttebayo**

 **Anjing menikah dengan Rusa XD…**

 **Baru saja. Suka. Komentari. Bagikan.**

Naruto cengengesan tak jelas saat selesai menulis status fbnya dan ia merasa yakin sebentar lagi akan ada yang heboh di kolom komentarnya, satu pemberitahuan muncul dan Naruto langsung membukanya.

 **Dark Knight Itachi : aniki cantik siapa yang barusan kau nikahkan?**

Naruto langsung sweatdrop melihat komentar dari adiknya, apa maksud dari pertanyaannya itu memangnya Naruto seorang pendeta yang selalu menikahkan orang apa.

 **BluePrince Ramen-ttebayo : Itachi hei,hei. Kenapa kau malah muncul disini? Sana lanjutkan kuliahmu.**

 **Dark Knight Itachi : aku sedang tidak ada kelas, aniki cantik ^^.**

 **BluePrince Ramen-ttebayo : bhuuu jangan beralasan -_-''**

 **Puppy inLove : yaaakkkk bakaNarutoooo, apa-apaan statusmu itu, cepat hapus _**

Naruto tergelak begitu yang di tunggu akhirnya muncul juga di komentarnya, dan tanpa disadarinya sang atasan kini sedang memperhatikannya.

 **BluePrince Ramen-ttebayo : tumben kau tidak bekerja Kiba, apa kau sedang di ruangan Nara-sama XD**

 **Puppy inLove : bbukan uurusanm u xd**

 **Dark Knight Itachi : aniki cantik jangan mengganggu seseorang yang sedang kasmaran.**

Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak jelas sekali sahabatnya itu sedang berbohong, lihat saja bahasa dan cara menulis balasannya yang Naruto yakin jika Kiba menulisnya saat sedang gugup.

 **Puppy inLove : hey siapa yang sedang kasmaran, bakaNaru ini semua gara-gara kau xd**

 **BluePrince Ramen-ttebayo : oh baiklah kalau begitu, aku tidak akan mengganggumu selamat bersenang-senang. Aku off dulu bye.**

Naruto pun keluar dari situs fb lalu menyimpan kembali ponselnya kedalam kantong celananya, dilihatnya Sasuke yang kini sedang melihat kearahnya.

''Apa anda sudah selesai dengan pekerjaan anda Uchiha-sama?" tanya Naruto.

''Aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku beberapa menit yang lalu tapi sepertinya kau sedang sibuk dengan ponselmu.'' Naruto agak salah tingkah karena ketahuan sedang memainkan ponsel padahal ini masih jam kerjanya.

''Ma-maaf Uchiha-sama.''

Sasuke berdiri dari kursi direkturnya, ia pun menghampiri Naruto lalu duduk samping pemuda berambut pirang itu.

''Jangan terlalu formal padaku, bukankah sudah kukatakan dulu panggil aku Sasuke jika kita hanya sedang berdua." Ucap Sasuke seraya merapatkan dirinya dengan Naruto.

''Err anda terlalu dekat Sasuke.'' Naruto menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, namun Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama yaitu ikut bergeser.

Aksi geser bergeser pun terjadi hingga Naruto tidak bisa lagi bergeser karena ia sudah berada di ujung sofa, Sasuke menyeriangai, menggoda OB pirang kesukaanya itu memang sangat menyenangkan di tambah wajah bergaris kumis kucing itu kini tampak gugup dengan rona merah yang terlihat samar.

''Uzumaki Naruto, sejak awal aku melihatmu aku sudah langsung tertarik untuk memilikimu." Naruto kembali bermuka masam, lagi-lagi itu yang menjadi bahasan atasannya.

''Tidakkah ada yang ingin anda ucapkan selain itu, Sasuke teme.'' Naruto bertanya dengan nada ketus, ia malas untuk merespon ucapan Sasuke sebenarnya.

''Memangnya apa yang perlu ku ucapkan jika pada kenyataanya hati ini hanya bisa berucap seperti itu, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika bibirku pun sejalan dengan hatiku.''

''Anda memang seorang perayu ulung, tapi maaf saja saya sedikitpun takan terayu oleh ucapan anda itu.''

"Aku senang karena kau memujiku, tapi sayangnya aku bukanlah seorang perayu. Aku lebih sering di juluki sang penakluk dan kau pun sebentar lagi akan segera takluk kepadaku.'' Naruto memutar bola matanya, orang di sampingnya ternyata memiliki rasa percaya diri tingkat tinggi dan perlu ekstra kesabaran untuk menghadapinya.

"Jangan pernah bermimpi." Cibir si pirang.

''Jika itu akan menjadi kenyataan kenapa tidak.'' Ucapan Sasuke terdengar seperti menantang di telinga Naruto dan sebisa mungkin ia takan terpancing oleh ucapannya.

''Apa hanya itu yang ingin anda katakan, aku harus kembali bekerja sekarang sebelum ada yang mencariku.'' Naruto memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan yang menurutnya tak akan ada ujungnya itu.

''Tinggalah disini untuk beberapa waktu dulu, aku masih ingin mengobrol banyak denganmu.'' Lagi-lagi Sasuke mencegah niatannya yang ingin segera keluar dari ruangan yang menurutnya berhawa panas itu.

''Saya masih memakluminya jika yang anda obrolkan dengan saya itu masih berhubungan dengan pekerjaan, namun lain lagi jika anda hanya ingin membicarakan perasaan pribadi anda. Sebaiknya saya segera pergi.'' Naruto bangkit berdiri ia harus segera keluar dari ruangan atasannya sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan yang bukan hanya dari atasannya saja namun ia pun tak mau mengundang pembicaraan miring terhadapnya dari karyawan yang pangkatnya lebih tinggi darinya di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja hanya karena ia berlama-lama diruangan sang atasan.

"Kali ini aku serius ingin 'mengobrol' denganmu.'' Sasuke menahan tangan Naruto yang sudah berdiri dan bersiap pergi lalu membuatnya kembali terduduk.

'Ukhh, jika saja membunuh itu tidak dosa, sudah kulakukan sejak awal untuk menyingkirkannya dari hidupku.' Batin Naruto.

.

Kiba menggerutu sepanjang pekerjaanya, saat ini ia sedang mengepel lantai lima dimana seharusnya adalah tugas Naruto namun sipirang yang di tunggunya untuk di ceramahi itu tak kunjung menunjukan batang hidungnya.

''Dasar bakaNaruto, kemana perginya dia. Awas saja jika ketemu akan kujadikan santapan Akamaru, huh.'' Dumelnya dengan gerakan brutal pada pekerjaannya.

''Ehem, ano permisi bisa saya bicara dengan anda?" sapa seseorang yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di samping pemuda berambut coklat jabrik itu.

''Siapa kau?" tanya Kiba pada sosok pria bermasker dan berambut perak itu.

''Saya Hatake Kakashi, ada yang ingin saya tanyakan tentang seseorang pada anda. Ini tentang seseorang yang bernama Itachi.''

Tbc

Mohon maaf jika makin gaje dan membosankan..buat semua pertanyaannya kayaknya udh kejawab ye di part ini kkk

maaf juga kalo saya ngga bisa bales reviewnya...

di tunggu respon di part 4 nya yaaaa


	5. Chapter 5

My Love Story

Disclameir : Kalau Naruto milik saya udah pasti mas tachi-kun ga bakal di bikin mati #fansmode…

Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, ShikaKiba, dll.

Warning : BL, ga jelas, kalau ada typo mohon di maklum jari authornya emang suka kepleset pas ngetiknya xD, ff ngawur bikinan orang amatir yang ga pernah lepas dari ke OOC-an chara-nya. Tidak suka jangan di paksakan membaca silahkan klik back aja... warning berlaku jadi **_No Bash_.**

Chapter 5

"Jadi, apa yang ingin anda tanyakan pada saya Hatake-san?" tanya Kiba dengan nada ketus, ia masih kesal karena sahabatnya yang sejak tadi ingin dimarahinya tak kunjung juga datang.

''Sebaiknya jangan disini. Mari ikut saya tuan….''

''Panggil saja saya Kiba.'' Sahut Kiba cepat saat tahu maksud dari pria bermasker di depannya.

''Ah baiklah Kiba-kun, ayo.'' Kiba dengan terpaksa mengikuti langkah Kakashi yang sepertinya akan membawanya keluar dari area perusahaan Sharingan untuk itulah ia pun dengan segera mengirim pesan pada suaminya agar tak mencarinya sementara waktu.

.

.

"Begini tuan Kiba, nyonya saya tempo hari hampir saja di celakai orang-orang jahat saat itu ada seorang pemuda yang menolongnya dan dia bernama Itachi, apa anda mengenalnya?" tanya Kakashi.

''Jika yang Hatake-san maksud adalah Uzumaki Itachi adik dari sahabatku aku memang mengenalnya.'' Jawab Kiba.

"Uzumaki?"

''Ya, dia bermarga Uzumaki. Dia adalah anak kedua dari Uzumaki Kushina, ibu dari sahabatku.'' Ujar Kiba, Kakashi mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan jari telunjuk yang di taruh di bawah dagunya, mencerna setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Kiba.

''Bisakah anda menjelaskan lebih rinci tentang keluarga Uzumaki ini?"

Kiba terlihat ragu ia menghela nafas sejenak lalu mengangguk, tapi tentu saja ia tak akan sembarangan memberi informasi tentang keluarga sahabatnya itu ia hanya akan memberitahu sedikit tentang latarnya.

''Baiklah…''

.

.

Naruto berlari di sepanjang korodir rumah sakit begitu ia mendengar kabar tentang sang ibu yang tiba-tiba pingsan saat pulang kerumah mereka, Naruto begitu di kabari oleh Iruka-tetangga sebelah rumahnya- ia langsung meminta ijin pada Sasuke untuk melihat keadaan sang ibu, Sasuke memang memberinya ijin namun dengan syarat dia harus ikut yang mau tak mau harus di setujui oleh si pirang.

''Dokter." Panggil Naruto saat melihat seorang wanita yang baru saja keluar dari kamar pasien yang di yakini adalah kamar tempat ibu Naruto di rawat, dokter wanita itu menoleh kearah Naruto ia yang semula akan kembali keruangannya pun harus berhenti.

''Anda putra dari nyonya Uzumaki Kushina?" tanya dokter wanita berambut pirang yang memiliki ukuran dada lumayan besar.

''Ya saya putra dari pasien bernama Uzumaki Kushina." Jawab Naruto.

''Kalau begitu mari ikut saya keruangan saya." Ajaknya, Naruto menurut lalu iapun mengikuti langkah kaki sang dokter begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang sepertinya agak 'kepo' dengan kehidupan Naruto dan sepertinya akan ada hal yang membuatnya bisa mendekatkan dirinya dengan sipirang.

.

Lama Naruto berada diruang sang dokter yang menjelaskan seputar penyakit sang ibu dan Naruto pun harus terkejut dengan kondisi sang ibu, Uzumaki Kushina di vonis menderita tumor di kepalanya dan itu membutuhkan biaya operasi yang sangat besar untuk mengangkat penyakit itu dan Naruto sangat kebingungan untuk mencari biaya yang pastinya sangat besar itu.

Naruto termenung di depan pintu kamar rawat sang ibu, pikirannya campur aduk tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk bisa mendapatkan uang banyak lalu mengoperasi sang ibu, sungguh ia sangat menyayangi sang ibu dan tak ingin kehilangan wanita itu apapun yang terjadi.

''Kenapa hanya melamun apa kau tak ingin masuk kedalam lalu melihat kondisi ibumu?" Sasuke bertanya di tengah lamunan sang Uzumaki sulung.

''Ah kau benar, ayo masuk.''

Sasuke mengkuti langkah kaki Naruto, dapat dilihatnya sosok wanita yang berambut merah kini sedang terbaring di sebuah ranjang, wanita itu menoleh kearah Naruto seraya menampilkan senyuman khasnya yang membuat dada Sasuke terasa hangat, ah andai ibunya juga bisa bersikap seperti itu padanya mungkin ia akan sangat bahagia, ya karena semenjak adiknya menghilang sikap hangat sang ibu pun seolah ikut menghilang.

''Naru-chan, kau tidak bekerja?" tanya Kushina.

''Aku sudah mendapat ijin dari bosku Kaa-san, dan ini adalah bosku namanya Uchiha Sasuke.'' Naruto pun memperkenalkan Sasuke pada sang ibu.

''Salam kenal nyonya, saya Sasuke dan saya merupakan atasan Naruto di tempatnya bekerja.'' Ucap Sasuke sopan saat memperkenalkan dirinya.

''Saya Uzumaki Kushina ibu dari Naru-chan."

''Saya baru menyadari satu hal dari anda nyonya, ternyata kecantikan Naruto itu menurun dari anda.'' Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat sanjungan yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menjerat pesona para gadis diluaran sana.

''Hei jangan bergurau, aku ini laki-laki tulen ttebayo.'' Geram Naruto tak terima sedangkan sang ibu hanya tersipu di puji seperti itu.

''Tapi kau memang sangat cantik dobe, aku bahkan mengira jika kau adalah seorang gadis saat pertemuan pertama kita tempo hari yang lalu.'' Ucap Sasuke dengan seringai mengejeknya.

Naruto membuang wajahnya kesamping dengan kedua pipinya yang di kembungkan, 'ck dasar teme sialan' umpatnya dalam hati.

'' Kaa-san sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kaasan bisa seperti ini?" tanya Naruto yang sepertinya sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan, dan lagi ia memang sedikit penasaran.

Kushina tersentak, ia ingat kejadian sebelum ia pingsan beberapa jam yang lalu tepatnya saat ia masih berada di perjalanan pulang

Flashback

Kushina sedang berjalan menuju halte bus yang akan langsung menuju rumahnya, saat hendak menyebrang sebuah mobil berwarna hitam melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan hampir saja menabraknya jika mobil itu tak segera menghentikan lajunya.

Setelah mobil benar-benar berhenti dari dalam mobil munculah sosok berambut jingga yang Kushina yakin seusia putra sulungnya lalu di susul sosok berambut pirang bermata biru yang Kushina tentulah masih ingat akan sosok yang pernah mengisi kehidupannya

Baik Kushina maupun sosok yang ternyata adalah Minato itu tak ada yang bergerak, keduanya terlalu terkejut dengan pertemuan tak terduga ini.

''Kushina.'' Gumam Minato yang langsung membuat Kyuubi berjengit dan langsung menatap sosok Kushina dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

''Minato, ti-tidak mungkin.'' Lirihnya, ia kembali merasakan perasaan sesak didadanya dan juga kepalanya mendadak menjadi pusing.

' _ **Aku tak percaya dia adalah anakku, kau sendiri yang mengatakannya di telephone waktu itu jika kau melahirkan anak perempuan dan bukan laki-laki, jadi katakan padaku anak siapa dia?'**_

Sekelebat ingatan dimasalalu menyelinap masuk dalam memori otaknya, ia ingat jika saat itu adalah saat ia dan suaminya bertengkar hebat untuk mempertahankan Itachi.

' _ **Lagipula di keluarga Namikaze tidak ada keturunan yang memiliki rambut dan mata berwarna hitam, begitu juga di keluargamu bukan, kecuali jika kau sebenarnya telah berselingkuh dengan seseorang.'**_

Kushina membekap kedua mulutnya, ia sudah lama mengubur ingatan masalalunya itu, namun tampaknya kali ini ia harus kembali mengingat lembaran kelam itu setelah bertemu dengan mantan suaminya dan juga sosok pemuda yang ia yakin adalah putranya Kyuubi saudara kembar Naruto.

' _ **Minato kumohon jangan pergi, jangan pisahkan aku dengan mereka.'**_

' _ **Aku akan tetap pergi jika anak itu masih ada dirumah ini, dan aku akan membawa anak-anakku pergi dari hidupmu selamanya Kushina'**_

' _ **Kau boleh membawa Kurama pergi tapi jangan berharap kau bisa membawa Naruto keluar dari rumah ini walau hanya satu langkahpun, aku pun berhak atas anakku walau kita sudah berpisah karena bagaimanapun juga aku yang melahirkan mereka, kau harus ingat itu.'**_

' _ **Baiklah jika itu memang permintaanmu.'**_

Kushina tak kuasa menahan airmata yang sedari tadi sudah tak terbendung ia lalu berbalik pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun pada dua orang yang amat sangat dirindukannya.

'Kurama maafkan kaa-san.' Batinnya lirih sambil terus berlari walau sebuah rasa sakit yang menusuk di kepalanya mulai makin terasa.

Flashback off

"Kaa-san kenapa malah melamun saja?" tanya Naruto, Kushina tersentak kaget lalu mengulurkan tangannya yang tak di infus, di belainya surai pirang sang anak dengan lembut seraya tersenyum hangat.

''Kaa-san hanya teringat ketika kau masih kecil, Naru-chan.'' Jawab Kushina yang sebenarnya bukan jawaban yang diinginkan oleh sang anak.

"Kaa-san selalu saja mengelak," ketusnya dengan nada merajuk, Kushian dibuat gemas oleh tingkah sang anak.

''Gomenne Naru-chan, ah apa kau sudah menghubungi Ita-chan?" Kushina mengalihkan perhatian Naruto.

''Kaa-san benar, untung aku segera diingatkan.'' Katanya seraya menepuk keningnya dengan sebelah tangan, buru-buru ia merogoh saku seragamnya lalu mulai mencari kontak dengan nama Itachi di daftar kontaknya lalu menekan tombol 'call', tak lama sang adik menjawab sambungannya.

Lama Naruto bercakap di telphone dengan sang adik hingga berselang beberapa menit Naruto menutup sambungannya dengan sang adik.

''Tachi bilang ia akan segera kemari sebentar lagi, dan ia terdengar sangat panik sekali.'' Ujar Naruto pada Kushina.

Kushina tersenyum sendu walau pada kenyataannya Itachi bukanlah putra kandungnya tapi ia begitu menyayangi pemuda itu, ia tak pernah menyesal pernah mempertahankan bayi yang di angkat anak olehnya itu toh Naruto juga tidak tahu hal yang sebenarnya tentang sang adik atau lebih tepatnya adik angkatnya karena Kushina tak penah mau menganggap jika Itachi adalah anak pungut.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Itachi datang dengan wajah panik luar biasa ia pun tanpa basa-basi langsung membrondong sang Ibu dengan berbagai pertanyaan begitu pula dengan Naruto yang tak luput dari pertanyaan menggebu-gebu sang adik.

''Apa ada cara supaya Kaasan bisa sembuh?" tanya Itachi setelah keadaannya sedikit tenang.

''Ya, Kaasan harus segera di operasi, dan itu membutuhkan biaya yang sangat besar.'' Jawab Naruto dengan wajah suram mengingat nominal yang harus di bayarnya untuk operasi sang Ibu.

''Lalu kita harus bagaimana? Uang sebanyak itu kita tidak punya.'' Itachi mengeluh, andai ia sudah lulus kuliah pasti ia akan dengan senang hati bekerja keras lalu mengumpulkan uang yang banyak untuk operasi sang Ibu walau mustahil akan di dapatnya dalam waktu singkat.

''Kau jangan khawatir, nii-san akan mengusahakannya secepat mungkin.'' Ucap Naruto namun terdengar ragu.

''Tapi…''

''Percaya pada anikimu ini.'' Itachi mau tak mau mengangguk ia hanya bisa mendo'akan yang terbaik untuk keluarganya dan semoga saja Naruto bisa mendapatkan uang untuk biaya operasi Ibu mereka walau sepertinya akan sangat sulit tapi apa salahnya jika mencoba kan?.

Sasuke diam-diam memperhatikan pemuda yang sedari tadi berbicara dengan Naruto, kedua alisnya mengerut tanda jika ia berusaha mengingat sesuatu tentang sosok pemuda itu, ia merasa seperti pernah melihatnya dan saat ia sepertinya sudah menemukan jawabannya ia pun menghela nafas.

'Oh jadi orang yang pernah membuatku cemburu itu adalah adiknya.' Batin Sasuke lega karena merasa jika ia sudah tak memiliki saingan sekarang.

Itachi menghampiri sang Ibu lalu meraih sebelah tangannya, ''Kaasan, semoga cepat sembuh, do'akan semoga Naru-nii bisa mendapatkan uang untuk biaya operasi Kaasan.'' Ucapnya seraya mengecup punggung tangan Kushina.

Kushina tersenyum penuh haru ia mengusap surai raven Itachi, ''Tentu saja anakku.''

Airmata wanita itu kembali mengalir kala menatap wajah Itachi, ia pun jadi teringat kembali hari dimana ia menemukan Itachi yang sebenarnya saat itu masih bersama Ibu kandungnya yang entah masih hidup atau tidak.

Flashback

Seorang wanita bersurai merah berjalan sendirian melewati jalan di dekat hutan yang cukup gelap, berbekalkan sebuah senter dan payung setidaknya sudah cukup baginya untuk melewati area sekitar hutan.

Wantia itu baru saja berkunjung kemakam putrinya yang meninggal saat di lahirkan olehnya, setiap satu bulan sekali ia memang rajin berkunjung hanya untuk melepas rasa rindunya, ia terlalu menyayangkan kepergian sang anak terlebih ia adalah putri satu-satunya karena sebelumnya ia melahirkan bayi kembar dan keduanya berjenis kelamin laki-laki.

Uzumaki Kushina –nama wanita itu- menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar sebuah suara tangisan bayi di dalam hutan dan juga rintihan kesakitan seorang wanita, ia awalnya merasa takut namun rasa penasaran mengalahkan semuanya, dengan langkah mantap ia mengikuti asal suara tangisan itu.

"To…long…" Kushina terkejut begitu melihat sosok wanita seusia dengannya melangkah terseok sambil menggendong bayi di tangannya, hampir sekujur tubuhnya berlumuran darah atau mungkin tanah lumpur karena cuaca hujan yang menjadi penyebabnya.

''Nyonya apa yang terjadi pada anda?" tanya Kushina pada wanita itu.

''Itachi…to…long..selamat…kan..Itachi.'' ucap wanita yang ternyata adalah Mikoto itu seraya menyerahkan bayinya tak lama tubuh lemah itu ambruk ketanah.

Kushina panik ia pun bergegas keluar hutan untuk meminta pertolongan, ketika ia sudah berada di luar hutan ia melihat segerombolan orang-orang berbaju hitam, dengan mantap ia melajukan langkahnya untuk menghampiri mereka lalu meminta tolong pada mereka.

''Kita harus segera menemukannya, misi kita tidak boleh gagal untuk melenyapkan keluarga itu.'' Ucap salah satu dari pria itu.

Langkah Kushina berhenti, ia memilih bersembunyi di balik pohon untuk mendengarkan percakapan orang-orang itu.

"Ck, padahal kita sudah membuat mobilnya masuk jurang tapi tetap saja mereka bisa selamat, cepat kau temukan wanita itu dengan bayinya dan aku akan mencari suami dan anak pertamanya.'' Titah pria berwajah sangar itu memberi perintah, para anak buahnya mengangguk patuh mereka pun membagi dua kelompok.

Kushina terhenyak lalu bernafas lega, beruntung ia tak jadi meminta tolong pada orang-orang itu karena ia yakin wanita dan bayi yang di maksud mereka adalah wanita yang terluka itu dan juga bayi yang di gendongnya.

''Sepertinya aku harus segera menolong nyonya itu sebelum mereka menemukannya.'' Gumamnya, ia pun bergegas ketempat dimana ia bertemu dengan Mikoto.

Tiba di tempat yang ia tuju, Kushina kembali di buat terkejut karena begitu sampai ia tak menemukan keberadaan Mikoto dimana pun, ia terus mengedarkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya dengan mengunakan senter kecil di tangannya namun sosok Mikoto tak di temukan dimanapun.

Kushina terus mencari namun tetap nihil hingga akhirnya ia menyerah dan bergegas pulang kerumahnya karena bagaimanapun ia juga memiliki anak-anak yang sedang menunggu kepulangannya.

Sesampainya di rumah dirinya disambut kedua putranya, Naruto dan juga Kurama, ya, hanya kedua putra kembarnya saja karena sang suami sedang tidak ada dirumah karena urusan bisnis yang sedang di jalaninya.

''Kaacan, ciapa adik bayi itu?" tanya Naruto antusias.

''Dia uhm dia, aaa. adik. kalian yah, dia adalah adik kalian apa kalian lupa?"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, ''Apa dia Naluko-chan?"

''Bukan Naru-chan, namanya Itachi.''

''Tapi …''

Belum sempat Naruto berbicara lebih banyak, bayi digendongan sang Ibu menangis keras.

''Lihat Naru-chan membuat Ita-chan menangis, cup cup cup.'' Kushina mencoba menenangkan Itachi yang tak mau berhenti menangis.

Naruto terlihat merasa bersalah ia pun menundukan kepalanya lalu meminta maaf pada adiknya, ''Gomene.'' Naruto berujar pelan namun bisa di dengar oleh Kushina, wanita itupun merendahkan tubuhnya lalu menyodorkan tubuh mungil Itachi.

''Ayo Naru-chan usap kepalanya lalu minta maaf.''

''Gomene Tachi-chan, Nalu-nii janji akan cayang pada Tachi-chan.'' Ucapnya sambil mengsap surai raven Itachi dan ajaibnya sang bayi langsung tenang saat mendapat usapan sayang di kepalanya.

''Nah, Kurama-chan juga apa tidak mau mengusap Ita-chan?" tanya Kushina pada sosok mungil berwajah mirip Naruto bedanya ia bersurai jingga dan tidak memiliki 3 garis halus di kedua pipinya.

''Uhmm.'' Gumamnya lalu mengikuti apa yang di lakukan oleh kembarannya.

'Mulai saat ini kau adalah bagian dari keluarga kami, Itachi.' Batin wanita bersurai merah itu.

Flashback off

Terkadang Kushina selalu berpikir apakah keluarga Itachi masih hidup atau tidak, apakah selama ini mereka selalu berusaha mencarinya atau tidak, karena ia pun selalu mendapatkan firasat jika ia suatu saat nanti akan kehilangan sang anak angkat, ia tidak rela jika sampai itu terjadi, dan ketakutan akan kehilangan Itachi mulai kembali ia rasakan saat ia melihat wajah Sasuke yang notabene adalah boss anak sulungnya.

''Berjanjilah Ita-chan, jangan pernah meninggalkan Kaasan.'' Gumam Kushina yang tak begitu di dengar oleh Itachi.

''Kaasan bicara apa?" tanya si raven bingung.

''Ah tidak, oh ya dimana anikimu?" Kushina balik bertanya, Itachi melihat sekitarnya dan benar saja sepertinya Naruto yang seharusnya keberadaan sang kakak tak jauh darinya.

''Mungkin Naru-nii sedang pergi kekantin.''

''Pasti dia sudah lapar sekali.'' Timpal sang Ibu.

.

.

Naruto duduk termenung dikantin rumah sakit, ia terus memikirkan cara untuk memperoleh uang yang banyak agar secepatnya sang Ibu bisa di operasi.

''Apa aku pinjam uang saja pada Kiba, tapi…'' Naruto benar-benar kebingungan sekarang dan satu-satunya orang yang memang bisa membantunya hanya orang yang saat ini tengah menikmati secangkir kopi hitam di sebrang sana.

Ya siapa lagi jika bukan bossnya, mereka memang tak duduk berdekatan karena Sasuke lebih memilih duduk dekat dengan taman rumah sakit sedangkan Naruto dekat dengan kedai ramen yang memang kebetulan ada di sana.

''Apa aku bisa meminjam uang padanya, tapi ini terlalu besar dan pasti akan membutuhkan waktu sangat lama untuk melunasinya.'' Gumamnya, dengan gusar Naruto mengacak-acak surai pirangnya kasar dengan kedua tangannya.

''Jangan bertingkah seperti orang bodoh, dobe.'' Naruto mendelik tajam pada sosok yang baru saja mengatainya 'dobe'.

''Apa kau bilang bos teme sialan.'' Sergah Naruto dengan aura mematikan disekitarnya yang sayangnya tak akan berpengaruh pada sosok yang kini sudah duduk anteng di sampingnya.

''Kau tampak kacau, dan bukankah seharusnya kau mencari biaya untuk Ibumu." Ucapnya dengan seringai aneh yang menghiasi bibirnya.

Naruto tertohok mendengarnya, "Ya aku sedang memikirkannya sekarang.'' Ketusnya.

''Dan biar kutebak kau pasti tak memiliki pilihan lain selain meminta bantuan padaku kan?'' tebaknya seolah ia bisa membaca pikiran sipirang walau memang ada benarnya.

''Jika memang iya.'' Nada bicara Naruto sedikit meninggi dan juga menantang, Sasuke semakin melebarkan seringainya yang kini terkesan licik.

''Mudah saja, aku bukan hanya meminjamkannya dobe, tapi aku akan memberikannya secara Cuma-cuma.'' Naruto mengerutkan keningnya ia merasakan sebuah firasat tak baik dari ucapan Sasuke.

''Apa maksudmu?"

''Ya, kau hanya perlu…." Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Naruto membuat iris biru milik Naruto membola.

.

.

Mikoto berjalan gelisah di dekat ranjang tidurnya, ia sedang menunggu kabar dari asisten pribadinya Kakashi Hatake yang sampai saat ini belum memberikan kabar sama sekali padanya.

Tok tok tok

Mikoto agak terkejut saat mendengar ketukan dipintu kamarnya, ''Siapa?"

''Ini saya Mikoto-sama, Kakashi Hatake.''

''Silahkan masuk, bagaimana apa kau sudah mendapatkan informasinya?" tanya Mikoto langsung begitu melihat sang asisten masuk kedalam kamarnya.

''Sesuai permintaan anda Mikoto-sama, ini data pemuda yang anda maksud semoga anda puas.'' Ucapnya.

''Arigatou Kakashi.'' Ucap Mikoto yang di balas anggukan oleh Kakashi.

Wanita berambut raven itu dengan semangat membuka map coklat yang berada ditangannya, ia pun mulai membaca biodata pemuda yang ternyata adalah Itachi.

"Usianya 22 tahun, persis seperti usia anaknya.'' gumam Mikoto lalu matanya beralih pada beberapa lembar poto yang sudah di pegangnya juga, wanita itu langsung tersenyum lalu mengusap wajah Itachi di selembar poto yang merupakan potret pemuda tersebut yang entah bagaimana sang asisten bisa mendapatkannya.

''Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan semua ini Kakashi?"

''Saya mendapatkannya dari sumber yang bisa di percaya, dan kebetulan ia adalah orang terdekat kakak dari pemuda itu Mikoto-sama, dan poto yang anda pegang itu adalah beberapa poto yang kebetulan ia simpan di ponselnya, saya sengaja memintanya agar tidak salah orang Mikoto-sama.'' jawabnya seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang di yakini sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Mikoto melihat-lihat tiap lembar poto yang berisi potret Itachi yang sedang merangkul pemuda berambut pirang dan juga coklat lalu disisi Itachi ada sosok wanita bersurai merah yang ikut tersenyum seraya menggandeng lengan pemuda berambut pirang, onix Mikoto membola ia tentu saja sedikit banyaknya mengingat sosok bersurai merah itu.

Kakashi tersentak melihat perubahan raut wajah sang majikan, ''Ada apa Mikoto-sama, apa saya melakukan kesalahan?" tanya sang asisten takut-takut.

''Wa..wanita ini…"

Tbc

Akhirnya keupdate juga nih ff, mohon maaf jika lambat pake banget dan juga kurang memuaskan, kimi sadar kok ff ini masih banyak kekurangan..

makasih buat yang udah review namun jarang kebales hehehe ucapan semangat kalian buat kimi mampu melanjutkan ff ini *walau ngaret*, sampai jumpa part depan.. byeeee

Btw kalo ini di bikin mpreg, ada yang setuju kah? Silahkan balas di kotak review…


End file.
